The Serial Killer's Daughter
by aliceelric7
Summary: Briana Thomas: upcoming singer with red eyes. Beyond Birthday: reborn as a shinigami who's in our world. The connection? Briana is Beyond's daughter. LxOCxLight
1. Chapter 1 Don't Fear (The Reaper)

**The Serial Killer's Daughter**

**By Alice Elric7**

**Chapter 1: (Don't Fear) the Reaper**

I was born with red eyes. When I was born, the doctors told my mother, Jean, that it was a genetic irregularly, something from my father's side that wasn't dangerous, just unsightly. Personally, I think the doctors didn't know what to think of me and told my mother that just to calm her down. Of course she was freaking out. The child she'd conceived after being raped and had decided to keep instead of abort was a carbon copy of that asshole. It's a miracle that she didn't give me up for adoption.

The name's Briana Thomas. I'm 15 years old and I'm working to become the best singer in the world. No joke, I make the music on the computer and I sing to it. It's mostly remakes of old songs, like singing a rock song to a techno beat. I can make it happen. My favorite anime is Death Note; I'm a serious otaku about it. I find the story line refreshing compared to some of the crap on our T.V.s **(forgive me if your someone who likes that crap)**. At the moment, I am in a coffeehouse about to perform. "And next up is Miss Briana Thomas!" the announcer called. I stood up in my black, long-sleeve shirt and blue jeans, and walked to the stage with my I-pod in hand. I plugged it into the speaker system and, after a moment, a heavy metal version of (Don't Fear) the Reaper blasted out of the speakers. Thankful that I choose a heavy metal coffeehouse this night, I started to sing.

_All our times have come  
Here but now they're gone  
Seasons don't fear the reaper  
Nor do the wind, the sun or the rain  
We can be like they are_

Come on baby... Don't fear the Reaper  
Baby take my hand... Don't fear the Reaper  
We'll be able to fly... Don't fear the Reaper  
Baby I'm your man...

Valentine is done  
Here but now they're gone  
Romeo and Juliet  
Are together in eternity...  
Romeo and Juliet

40,000 men and women everyday... Like Romeo and Juliet  
40,000 men and women everyday... Redefine happiness  
Another 40,000 coming everyday...We can be like they are

Come on baby... Don't fear the Reaper  
Baby take my hand... Don't fear the Reaper  
We'll be able to fly... Don't fear the Reaper  
Baby I'm your man...

Love of two is one  
Here but now they're gone  
Came the last night of sadness  
And it was clear we couldn't go on  
The door was open and the wind appeared  
The candles blew and then disappeared  
The curtains flew and then he appeared  
Saying don't be afraid

Come on baby... And we had no fear  
And she ran to him... Then they started to fly  
We looked backward and said goodbye  
We had become like they are  
She had taken his hand  
We had become like they are

Come on baby...don't fear the reaper 

I finished the song. Everyone was impressed by my performance; you could tell by all the clapping and whistling. I walked out of the building, having no reason to be there any long, blood red irises covered by my ever-present sunglasses. I started the slow tread back home, which was on the other side of the city; I always chose coffeehouses far away from home. I just wanted to relax in the tub with one of the Death Note manga's. As I was walking, my ears picked up the sound of footsteps behind me. 'It must be some creep looking to get laid or something.'

"Whoever's behind me better turn around right now because I will kick your ass." I threatened as I pivoted around to glare at the supposed person, but no one was there. Not that I could actually do any damage if someone did try to attack me; I couldn't fight and had no sense of coordination. Quickly looking about, I determined that the sound had been in my head. 'Great time to start hallucinating, Bri.' I thought. I glanced down and saw a piece of paper just lying there, so I picked it up, cursing liter bugs. 'Stupid lazy people can't even pick up a sheet of paper…'

The rest of the way held no significant events, unless you count the neighbor's dog eating grass for the millionth time. "Briana, where the fuck have you been!" Mom yelled in a drunken tone from the living room. I glanced at the clock; it was past 11, my curfew.

"Sorry, Mom." I apologized as I skipped into the kitchen to raid the refrigerator. "It took me a long time to walk home-Aha!" A cry of triumph escaped my lips as I held up my prize- a jar of strawberry jam. Unopened. I licked my lips in anticipation of the sweet, sugary substance. **(Good lord, I made this so damn obvious…) **

"Whatever, you stupid child. You're just going to turn out like that asshole your father is." I bit my cheek to keep from back talking her. I hated it when she compared me to my father and she knew it.

"Yes, Mom." I whimpered as I raced up the stairs to my room. Mom and I live in a tiny house with only two bedrooms, a kitchen, dining room, living room, and two bathrooms for both of us. My room is the one with the black door. I walked in without turning on the light and put my jam on the dresser. Moonlight streamed through the open window and I blinked to give my eyes a chance to adjust to the change of light. 'Hold on… open?'

"Well this is a surprise," a masculine voice said and then I was shoved up against the wall with my mouth covered and my arms pinned. I immediately started thrashing, trying to get free, but the man was too strong. "I wasn't expecting my only child to look exactly like me." My eyes widened at his words and I thrashed around even more, trying to scream against his hand. "Oh, you want to scream? Here, I'll help you. Mom!" The man- I couldn't bring myself to call him Dad- cried out in a shrill imitation of my voice then waited for a reply. Nothing. "See? She can't hear me, nor can she see me. Now if I remove my hand, will you be a good girl and behave?" I nodded once, very slowly, and he removed his hand. I trembled like a leaf and tried my best to glare at him.

"Who are you!?" I snarled, trying hard to hide my fear. My breath caught in my throat as I got my first good look at him.

'He was right. I really do look like him.' It was like looking into a mirror. We were exactly alike, our hair the same flat black and similar in shape, matching pale skin, even our eyes were the identical shade of red. We were dressed alike as well- baggy black shirt and blue jeans- though he was bare foot while I wore combat boots. "~Why, sweetheart, I'm your daddy," he said, smirking. "Why are you afraid of me? It's not like I'd hurt you." He laughed as he took a knife out of his pocket and dragged it across the smooth skin of my cheek.

"Are you really my dad?" I asked, anger rising up in me, beginning to overcome the fear.

"~Of course I am, my dear little Briana. Don't you trust your own eyes?"

"What. The fucking. HELL." I hissed, giving 'Dad' my most ferrous glare. My few friends at school call it my serial killer glare. "Do you think that you can waltz into my life 15 years after raping my mother…?"

"Firstly, I didn't 'waltz' into your life. I came in through the window. Secondly, is that really what Jean's been telling everyone? Honestly, that woman cannot take a one night stand." 'Dad' looked back at the door with a haughty expression. "I was passing through town, and she was trying to get laid, so we spent the night. By morning I was gone, and once Jean found out she was pregnant with you, instead of trying to find me, she told everyone she was raped as an excuse." I nodded. I hate to say it, but it did sound like something Mom would do; she was a total attention whore. 'Dad' tilted his head at me and stared. "You seem to have as many mood swings as I do…" He muttered, but I ignored him. Taking a moment to think, I did the math in my head.

"Wait. This was 15 years ago. You seem like you're 26-"

"I'm actually 29 years old. My face appears younger than I am. But, please, continue. I am curious about your thought process." 'Dad' gave me an extremely creepy smile that I chose to ignore.

"You would have been thirteen when you had sex with my mom."

He threw back his head and laughed in a very terrifying and slightly hysterical way, then stopped to smirk at me. I would have been shocked at his behavior if I didn't do the exact same thing all the time. "~No… I was 29 then, same as I am now."

'Hold the phone… he can't be seen or heard… and he was the same age as he is now? Why does this sound so familiar?' I'm sure my face showed my confusion since Dad chuckled.

"Heh…~Having some trouble, little one? Don't worry, I'll tell you…"

"I am what you would call a Shinigami. My name is Beyond Birthday."

**Edited on June 21, 2013.**

**Yes! My first Death Note fan fiction! I am so excited to be writing this so, pretty please, favorite, fallow and review!**


	2. Chapter 2 Smooth Criminal

**Chapter 2: BB is a Smooth Criminal**

Now, a normal teenager, if their recently met father had told them that they were a shinigami and that their name was Beyond Birthday, would be asking said father if they were 'high or something.' However, I am no normal teenager; I am a genius, a singer, and, most of all, a Death Note otaku. So the moment the words were out of 'Dad's' mouth, my hyper-active brain began to calculate the possibility of him telling the truth. My mind took into account his appearance and the apparent fact that he hasn't aged. "If you're a shinigami, how can I…" My eyes widened. "The piece of paper!"

"~ Yes. That was a page of my Death Note. Even though I am unable to kill anyone with it here, people will still see me if they touch it, or I will it."

"Why are you here?" I asked bravely, not at all afraid. I walked over to my dresser and grabbed my jam. B's eyes lit up when he saw the jar.

"Can I have some?" he asked in a begging tone.

"No. answer the question."

"Fine." BB pouted. I rolled my eyes. Baby. "When I died in the Death Note Universe, I became a shinigami. I watched the entire Kira event play out- the Second Kira, L's death, all the way to Light's heart attack. By this point, I was extremely pissed at Kira; I was supposed to be the one to beat L, not him." He hissed. B's eyes seemed to be filled with the brimstone flames of hell at the mention of his old rivalry, but the moment passed quickly, as though B didn't believe it mattered much anymore. "So, I decided to mess up the story line. My original plan was just to drop a Death Note fan into the beginning so they'll know what to do and be able to save L, but I made a slight… miscalculation."

"What miscalculation?"

"I came to this world many years before Death Note was a TV show. This is the only world I could find a connection to my home universe at all. The first night I came to this world was the night I spent with your mother. I then spent the next 12 years or so working no my dimension hopping and time traveling and looking for a suitable person to send back home. Until, one day, I was back in this town for some reason when I found a 12-year-old you reading Death Note: Another Note."

I could feel my naturally pale skin somehow going paler. 'Why do I feel like I know what he's going to say next…'

"~So, my lovely little Briana," B cooed, obviously trying to suck up to me. "~What do you say about being the person who goes into Death Note?"

I face-palmed. 'God dammit, he said it.'

"~Briaaaanaaaa." B whined. This man acted like me when I was 3. Which is appropriate since he is my father, I have no doubt of that now. "All you have to do is befriend Kira, break me out of jail, and save L! you've inherited my brains; this will be ea-"

"Wait. Did you just say I have to break you out of prison?" My fingers stopped haft way to the strawberry jam.

"Yes. As I said, it should be easy."

"Why in hell would I do that!?"

"~Because I'm your father and you love me?" B gave me his best puppy-dog pout. I retaliated by shooting him my 'You have to be kidding me' look. "Alright, fine. I want to be human again. I need to defeat L, in whatever way possible. Returning from the dead would certainly be a fun way to do it. And I am going to kill Kira for killing me. While I was in the shinigami realm, I learned that if a shinigami goes back to the time when they died and possess their body, then the human and shinigami merge and live in the body as a human." He shrugged. "It doesn't seem complicated, so we'll be able to break me out with ease."

"Whatever." I scoffed. "Look, I'll go with you, but you have to swear to do 2 things: one, we do this my way, because I feel that your way includes killing people. Two, you don't get to try to kill L until Kira is taken care of. You can mess with his mind some, but that's it. Understand?"

"~I swear. Now, let's go." BB held out his hand.

I stared at him. Did I trust him? Hell no. Did I want to trust him? Not particularly. But I was bored **(I wonder who she inherited that from…)**. So, a chance to save L, who I'd always thought died unfairly? I grabbed BB's hand.

I doubled over as if I'd been sucker-punched. My stomach heaved and I dry retched. Colors spun around me and I fell to the wooden floor. 'Wait. My room is carpeted…'

"~Welcome to our new apartment!" BB exclaimed enthusiastically while I was still collapsed on the floor. "It's a two-bedroom, one bath, and, since I've been planning for you to come over for 3 years now, I have copies of everything you own, including your songs, and you have a bank account under the name of Ana Thames with several hundred thousand yen in it. We're couple blocks away from the Yagami house; I hope you don't mind being so close."

I clenched my eyes shut in pain, and when I opened them again, everything was slightly tinted red. I blinked a couple times, trying to clear the red, but failed. "B…" I moaned, still in pain. "My eyes…"

"Oh. I guess I forgot to mention this." B came over and kneeled beside me. "Since you're my daughter, you inherited my shinigami eyes. But you've never used them before since your world has next to no magic. Very few things have their normal, supernatural properties there, like how you could see me after touching the Death Note, but the Death Note can't kill anyone there." He explained.

"Yeah. You defiantly forgot to mention that." The pain in my head had lessened, so I tried to stand up. The red tint was a little annoying, but it was more of a red outline to everything and I could tell what color everything really was, so over all it was fine. "Anything else you want to talk about?"

"I would like to know what kind of talents you have, besides singing of course."

"I'm book smart, I guess." I started blushing deeply. I've always been told that I wouldn't amount to anything, so being asked about my 'talents' was embarrassing.

"You most likely know more than enough, so you don't have to worry about high school here. We can enroll you in To-Oh University later on. Continue."

"I don't have much coordination; anything with complicated moves and I'll fall on face. I'm only good at using the limited software on my computer that I've used for years. Anything else computer-wise, I have no idea how to work. But I am a great mechanic. I once built an engine in a day!"

"You inherited the mechanical skills from your mother, but not her gymnastic skills. Those definitely stand out in my mind."

"Pervert."

"~Anyway, we're about 3 months before Light finds the notebook. It is August 26, 2003. You can meet Light tonight; he's being forced by his younger sister to go to a coffeehouse at 6pm." **(Do they even have coffeehouses in Japan? 0.o Oh, and I'm writing this the American way, with our messed up metric system and everything. Sorry for any inconvenience.)**

I glanced at the clock. It was 3 now. There was plenty of time to get ready. "Do you think I'll be able to sing?"

"Most likely."

"Then I better get ready."

**3 hours later^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

I stood in front of the mirror, wearing one of my favorite outfits. It was a black, flared dress that reached the knee with a blood red leather jacket on top. My hair was in its usual fluffy style, since I can't do much with it. With my tall combat boots, the overall effect was stunning, while still being comfortably modest. I could probably pull off a shorter skirt, or a lower neckline, but any type of clothing like that felt incredibly uncomfortable.

"Briana," I turned to see BB standing behind me with a box. "I have a way for you to understand Japanese." Oh, yeah. I remember wondering about that earlier. B opened the box to reveal a necklace, earrings, and a pair of reading glasses with Japanese characters written over all objects. "These are enchanted. The necklace will allow you to speak Japanese, the earrings are for hearing it, and the glasses, which don't do anything for your eyes, are to read it."

I put the necklace and earrings on and slid the glasses into my pocket. "Aregato." I thanked him in Japanese **(But** **for convenience, everything will be written in English.)**. "Come on, let's get moving."

"Hey, B, can I ask you something?" I asked as we were walking down the street. He was invisible, of course, but no one was around, so it didn't matter. I was still slightly afraid of him—he is a serial killer, after all—but that felling was starting to pass the more I was around him.

"~yes, you can call me dad, Briana." He answered with a smirk.

"That wasn't my question, smart ass. My question is, since this is a different universe, are there different songs and stuff here?"

"Yes. Though our two worlds are alike in many ways, we both have different cultures. Since the artists of your world don't exist here, their songs don't exist. Why do you ask?"

"Because, if songs from my world don't exist, I can easily pass them off as my own."

"Heh. You'd like that, wouldn't you? Oh, look. We've arrived." We went into the small building. It was bright and clean, obviously mainstream. I scanned the room and nearly had a heart attack then and there. Sitting in the back of the room was Light Yagami and his little sister, Sayu. I almost stared; it hadn't really clicked with me until then that I was in Death Note. Causally, I took a seat at the table next to them and glanced at their death dates. At first, all I could see was their names, but then I could feel my eyes beginning to glow and I saw their death dates—but it was only a jumble of numbers! My teeth gnashed- I'd forgotten to ask B how to read them. On stage, some dushe was singing some electronic-disco crap. Finally, he finished.

"Alright!" Some guy yelled, probably the owner. "Tonight, we have a very special talent scout with us, so would anyone like to come up to sing tonight?" No one stood up, which I found surprising. Usually talent scouts brought tons of people up to sing. "OK! If no one wants to sing, let's hear another song from our very own Yomi Takamako!"

As another crappy song started, I swallowed my fear, since Light wasn't Kira yet, and leaned across the gap of our two tables to talk to Light and Sayu. "Hey. Do you know why no one wants to perform in front of the scout?"

Sayu looked surprised, though I didn't know if it was because of my appearance or how casually I spoke. "It's slightly complicated. Yomi Takamako is the owner's son. Every night, after his second song, he challenges the patrons of the club to a bet- the person who gets the most crowd response gets 50000 yen from the loser."

"So it's a combination of a fear of losing and not wanting to look bad in front of the scout. Interesting." I stared thoughtfully at the stage with B chuckling softly.

Once again, Yomi Takamako finished his song. "How about a bet!? The person who gets the most response from the crowd gets 50000 yen from the loser. Is there anyone up for it!?"

"I am!" I shouted, shocking myself and the crowd, and started to walk up to the stage. "I believe that we've all had enough of you ruining descent songs that a tone-deaf crow could sing."

"And who the hell are you!?"

"I am Ana Thames, Takamako-san." I was right next to him now. The crowd was staring at me, flabbergasted at my daring.

"Well, than, _Thames-san_, what song are going to sing?" He asked, pissed off by my cockiness.

"I, for one, have the decency to sing a song I actually wrote in the presence of a talent scout. Can you say the same?" I smirked evilly. Waving their DJ away, I plugged my I-pod into the UBS port. Yomi gave me the microphone and, after a moment, the music of Smooth Criminal burst out of the speakers.

_As He Came Into The Window  
It Was The Sound Of A Crescendo  
He Came Into Her Apartment  
He Left The Bloodstains On The Carpet  
She Ran Underneath The Table  
He Could See She Was Unable  
So She Ran Into The Bedroom  
She Was Struck Down, It Was Her Doom_

_Annie Are You OK?  
Are You OK?  
Are You OK, Annie?  
Annie Are You OK?  
Are You OK?  
Are You OK, Annie?  
Annie Are You OK?  
Are You OK?  
Are You OK, Annie?  
Annie Are You OK?  
Are You Ok  
Are You Ok, Annie?_

I jumped off the stage and started to dance/walk in between the tables. This was the only time I was confident—when I was singing my heart out, I didn't remember that I was a scary, freaky 15-year-old.

_Annie Are You OK?  
Will You Tell Us That You're OK.  
There's A Sign In The Window,  
That He Struck You - A Crescendo Annie.  
He Came Into Your Apartment,  
He Left The Bloodstains On The Carpet.  
Then You Ran Into The Bedroom,  
You Were Struck Down, It Was Your Doom._

I'd reached my table by now. Struck by sudden inspiration, I leapt onto the small table, using it as a temporary stage for this next part.

_Annie Are You OK?  
Are You OK?  
Are You OK Annie?  
Annie Are You OK?  
Are You OK?  
Are You OK Annie?  
Annie Are You OK?  
Are You OK?  
Are You OK Annie?  
You've Been Hit By, You've Been Struck By_

At this point, I jumped back to the floor again.

_A Smooth Criminal._

During this part with just the music playing, I went to the table that I suspected the talent scout sat and sat in the other seat, since he was alone.

_So They Came Into The Outway,  
It Was Sunday - What A Black Day.  
Mouth To Mouth Resuscitation,  
Sounding Heartbeats – Intimidations._

I stood, but sat on the edge, because he was close to where Light and Sayu were.

_Annie Are You OK?  
Are You OK?  
Are You OK Annie?  
Annie Are You OK?  
Are You OK?  
Are You OK Annie?  
Annie Are You OK?  
Are You OK?  
Are You OK Annie?  
Annie Are You OK?  
Are You OK?  
Are You OK Annie?_

Annie Are You OK?  
Will You Tell Us That You're OK?  
There's A Sign In The Window,  
That He Struck You - A Crescendo Annie.  
He Came Into Your Apartment,  
He Left The Bloodstains On The Carpet.  
Then You Ran Into The Bedroom,  
You Were Struck Down, It Was Your Doom.

I wandered back to Light and Sayu's table, who we're looking at me with wide-eyed expressions.

_Annie Are You OK?  
So, Annie Are You OK?  
Are You OK Annie?  
You've Been Hit By  
You've Been Struck By –_

Locking eyes with Light, my red ones stared deeply into his brown as I sang-

_A Smooth Criminal_

I made my way back to my original spot next to Yomi, who was standing dumbstruck.

_Annie Are You OK?  
Will You Tell Us, That You're OK?  
There's A Sign In The Window,  
That He Struck You - A Crescendo Annie.  
He Came Into Your Apartment,  
Left Bloodstains On The Carpet.  
Then You Ran Into The Bedroom,  
You Were Struck Down, It Was Your Doom - Annie!  
Annie Are You OK?  
Will You Tell Us, That You're OK?  
There's A Sign In The Window,  
That He Struck You - A Crescendo Annie.  
He Came Into Your Apartment,  
Left Bloodstains On The Carpet.  
Then You Ran Into The Bedroom,  
You Were Struck Down, It Was Your Doom-Annie!_

When the last notes of the song pattered out, the small coffeehouse roared with clapping and cheers. I bowed to the crowd, then turned to Yomi. "I believe I'll be taking my 50000 yen now, Takamako-san." Yomi muttered something unpleasant, but paid me my money. I went back to my table.

"Wow!" Sayu exclaimed. "That was simply amazing, Ana-san! I'm Sayu Yagami, and this is my brother, Light. Light, don't you think she was amazing?"

"Yes, you were, Ana-san." Light gave me a true smile, not one of the fake ones you see so often after he turns evil. My heart leapt to my throat. "Are you new to the neighborhood? I've never seen you around before."

A blush formed on my face and Beyond seemed amused, since he kept letting out chuckles. "Today's my first day in Japan, actually. I'm from America."

"Oh, really? That's so cool-" Sayu was cut off when the man I'd suspected to be the scout rushed over to my table.

"Excuse me, Thames-san?" the man sat in the chair opposite of me, causing B to get up to avoid getting sat on."My name is Tous Haiku. I work for Hevio Records. I was wondering if I could talk to you about singing for my superiors. I believe you have fantastic talent, that, together, we could make blossom into a worldwide phenomenon."

"I-I'd love to, Haiku-san, but I'm in the middle of a conversation at the moment. Why don't you give me your card, and tomorrow I'll call you so we can talk, okay?" My blush had basically consumed my face; I was never very good at talking to guys.

"Of course, Thames-san," Giving me his card, Touso stood up and bowed. I noticed that he was blushing. "I'm sorry to have interrupted your private conversation."

"It's fine. Bye!" I watched Touso stumble away, then turned back to Light and Sayu. "Do you mind if I bring my chair over there? It would make talking to you much easier."

"Sure." Light replied and he and Sayu scooted their chairs over to make room for me. "So, Ana-san, I was wondering. What inspired you to write that song? The theme seems kind of dark for such… upbeat music."

"How do I say this?" I tried to word why I choose the song. "I wrote it because it reminded me of my father. He is responsible for a bunch of murders in LA about a little more than a year ago. I write songs whenever I'm upset, so when I found out, it just flew out of me. I call the song Smooth Criminal."

"Oh. I am sorry for prying, Ana-san."

"It's alright, Light-san. It's not your fault. Anyway, I should get going; it's already dark out."

"Yes, Sayu and I need to go home as well. Do you mind if we walk with you?"

"Not at all." We strode out of the building and made our way down the street.

"Are you going to go to school here?" Sayu asked me.

"N-no, I finished school back in America, so I'll be taking the entrance exams for To-Oh University in January."

"Wow! You must be a genius just like Light! He's going to the entrance exams for To-Oh too, right Light?"

"That's right, Sayu." We stopped at one of the many houses on the street. I quickly memorized the location and address of their house. "You go on inside. I'll walk Ana-san back to her home, okay?"

"Okay! Bye, Ana-san! We should talk more often, you're really fun to hang out with."

"How about tomorrow? There's a great little café just down the street, the one with the green owning. Can we meet there at noon for lunch?"

"That would be great! I'll see you later, Ana-san!"

"Bye, Sayu-san." Light and I continued down the road. "Light-san. Why are you walking me home?"

"It goes against the way I was raised to let a beautiful girl walk home alone in the dark." Wow. Light pre-notebook is nicer than Light post-notebook. I could hear honest sincerity in his voice instead of the obligation you'd hear in most of the anime. It's amazing how different their personalities are.

"Thank you for the compliment, Light-san, but I am certainly not beautiful compared to some of the other girls you've probably gone out with. Oh, look, we're here."

"Ana-san. Do you mind if I call you Ana-chan?"

"Sure you can. Do you mind if I call you Light-kun?"

"You can."

"Then, _Light-kun_," I started to walk inside the apartment complex. "Thank you for walking me home. I hope to see you again soon."

"I feel the same way, Ana-chan." I sundered farther inside the complex, but his voice stopped me. "And, Ana-chan? You are far more beautiful than any of those fake girls I've dated. You are far more real in the way you look and speak than they could ever be." I went up the stairs that lead to my apartment with a light smile on my face. As I entered, it fell into an expressionless mask when I thought of what Light is to become.

"So, now, the game begins." BB remarked.

**Edited June 21, 2013**

**YAY! Second Chapter! I case you haven't noticed, I'm screwing with everyone's ages to suit my purposes- BB is 29, Sayu is 14, L will be 20- mostly because I'm too lazy to find their real ages. Remember:**

**Reviews= Jam**

**Jam= BB**

**BB= happiness**

**Happiness= Inspiration!**

**So review if you want me to write faster!**


	3. Chapter 3 I Need A Hero

**Chapter 3 Briana needs a hero**

I knocked a couple of times on the Yagami's front door and waited. It's been about a month and a haft since I'd first met them and Sayu and I have become best friends. Light still has a long while before he finds the notebook. BB finally got around to telling me how to read Death Dates, so now I can see that Light should live for 71 more years and Sayu 84. The door opened to reveal Light. "Hello, Light-kun. I'm here to take Sayu-chan to my first recording; after this, my songs will be on the radio and cds, and Sayu really wanted to come." That Tous Haiku had really come through for me; a week after we'd met, he had me sing for a bunch of important music people and they assigned him to be my manager and to arrange this recording.

"Actually, Sayu's sick today. She asked me to video tape the whole thing so she wouldn't miss seeing it."

"Oh." I was slightly disappointed but quickly shook it off. There were worse things that could happen. "Well, I'm glad to be going with you, Light-kun. Come on; we'll be late if we don't hurry." I dragged Light out of the house to meet my baby.

Sitting on the curd was the beautiful motorcycle I'd restored myself during my time in Death Note **(I'm a motorcycle person… Shut up)**. She's a black 1979 Harley-Davidson and looked sleek and stunning. "Light-kun, meet my baby." I fished two helmets out of the side bag and tossed one to him.

"We're riding that?" Light seemed astonished.

"Yeah," I said as I slid the helmet over my head. "Put that on your skull and get on." I straddled the bike and patted the area behind me. He sighed and put on his own helmet. I started the bike and we were off.

Saying I went fast would be an understatement. We shot in between cars, avoiding collations by centimeters and even going onto the sidewalk at one point. Light's arms constricted around my waist as I pressed the gas. We made it to the studio in one piece and Tous was standing outside, waiting for us.

"Ana-chan!" he exclaimed as I got off my bike and removed my hat. I looked back at Light- he seemed paralyzed from shock, so I rapped my knuckles on his helmet. That shook him out of his spell and he rose stiffly from the motorcycle. "Come on, we need to get inside." Tous grabbed my arm and started to pull me to the entrance, earning a glare from Light.

Tous led me into the sound proof room where I'd be recording and he and Light went into the little room that connected to mine. "You ready, Ana-chan?" Tous asked from the speaker.

"Yeah, I'm good. Light-kun, start rolling." At the first beats of the song, I started to sing.

**Many Hours Later ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

"Alright, Ana-chan, take five." Tous called from the speakers. "The next song is the last one, so keep it up! I've got to go talk to my superiors so I can update them on our progress. I'll be back soon."

I turned my back to the window and took a long swig of water. Good God, this was tiring. The door opened and I pivoted to see Light entering the room. "Light-kun, you know you're not supposed to be in here." I teased.

"Ana," I took a better look at his face because of the lack of honorific. His face was very serious, but there was a faint blush on his cheeks, like he was… embarrassed? "Do you remember what I said to you the night we met? As we were leaving?" I nodded. Light moved until we were only a few inches apart; he towered above me **(damn tall people)** and my heart beat furiously in my chest from such close proximity. "I just need to let you know… I care about you, Ana. A lot." And Light leaned down and kissed me.

My eyes fluttered shut and I wrapped my arms around his neck, deeply enjoying the kiss. Light tasted like peppermint and something else, unlike anything I've ever tasted. He draped his hands around my waist and pulled me closer, making it easier to kiss me. We broke apart, gasping for air, but didn't let go of each other. "That night," he panted. "When you stared into my eyes, during your song, do you know what I thought?" I shook my head.

"I thought, 'here's a girl who's different from everyone around her, who has to act to be seen as normal, just like me. She's beautiful and smart, and defiantly not one of those blushing bimbos I usually go out with to keep my image as normal. She's strong and independent, yet something is broken in her. I'm going to find that piece of her and fix it. I'll be her hero.'"

"That's a lot to think in just a moment, Light-kun." I commented as I slid my hands to his shoulders. "And, in case you haven't seen, I do blush a lot. You're going to chuckle when you hear the next song. But, you have to get out. You're really not supposed to be in here." I pushed Light towards the door, and then turned to my sheet music.

"Ana?" he asked, sounding so confused that it nearly broke my heart. Despite all my best efforts, Light had grown on me. It was going to kill me when I turned evil, I lov- DID I ALMOST SAY LOVE!?

"Yes, Light," I looked Light in the eyes and smiled wistfully at him. "You can be my hero if you want to."

Light gave me a dazzling smile of pure joy and happiness that was contagious, and caused me to truly smile for the first time in months. He went back to his place outside the window just as Tous came back into the room. "Ok, Ana, we are good to go! The last song starts in 3…2…1!" and the music started.

_Where have all the good men gone  
and where are all the gods?  
Where's the street-wise Hercules  
to fight the rising odds?  
Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?  
Late at night I toss and I turn and I dream of what I need._

I need a hero  
I'm holding on for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding on for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life (larger than life)

Somewhere after midnight  
In my wildest fantasy  
Somewhere just beyond my reach  
There's someone reaching back for me.  
Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat  
it's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet.

I need a hero  
I'm holding on for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding on for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life

I need a hero  
I'm holding on for a hero 'til the end of the night

Up Where the mountains meet the heavens above  
Out where the lightning splits the sea  
I could swear that there's someone somewhere  
Watching me  
Through the wind and the chill and the rain  
And the storm and the flood  
I can feel his approach  
Like a fire in my blood

I need a hero  
I'm holding on for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding on for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life

"Alright, we are done!" Tous cheered as I raced out of the cramped room I'd been trapped in for hours now. "Now, Ana-chan, do you know where to go on Thursday for the making of the music video?"

"Yes, Tous-san, I remember. Let's go, Light-kun." I grabbed the poor boy's arm and dragged him outside to my motorcycle **(a lot of people get dragged in this chapter)**. We drove away, slightly slower than when we arrived. Key word there is slightly.

We pulled up to the curb of his house and got off my bike. As we took off our helmets, I could have sworn that I saw Sayu in the window, but, when I turned to look, there was nothing there. "Would you like to come inside for a minute, Ana?" Light asked me.

"Sure," We walked into his surprisingly dark house. I stopped to let my eyes adjust when the lights suddenly flipped on, blinding me.

"Surprise!" The Yagamis yelled. "Happy Birthday, Ana!"

I started laughing. First, I get a boyfriend, now a surprise party. The date was October 10th, my birthday that I'd forgotten. "Seriously!? A surprise party!?" I finally got my laughter under control. "I've never had a surprise party before. You guys didn't have to do this."

"Of course we did, Ana-chan!" Mrs. Yagami exclaimed, grabbing me in a bear hug. "You're Sayu's best friend and practically family. Why, I think of you like you're my own daughter!"

"I agree." Said Chief Yagami. I blushed; I'd always liked Chief and had cried for days when he died. He put his hand on my shoulder and I smiled back. He didn't deserve for his son to be Kira.

Speaking of the will-be murderer, Light choose this sweet moment to speak. "Mom, Dad, Sayu, both Ana-chan and I have something to tell you." He pulled me out of his mother's grip and held my hand in his. "Ana-chan and I have decided to start dating."

The looks on their faces were priceless. Sayu seemed to be switching between shock and joy. Mrs. Yagami looked like all her dreams had come true and Chief had this proud look on, like he was secretly planning our wedding and choosing our children's names behind our backs. "Hey," I whispered to Light. "Why is your family acting like you've never had a girlfriend?"

"Because I've never dated a girl after one date before," he whispered back. "They've never met anyone I've dated."

As if on cue, Sayu decided just to be happy and tackled me to the ground. "Kyaaaah! Ana-chan and I are going to be sisters!"

"Excuse me!?"

**L's PoV Two weeks later^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

L was squatting in front of his computer, stacking some marshmallows, when a 'W' in old, gothic script appeared. "What is it, Watari?" he asked in a monotone, picking up the marshmallows with a spoon.

"Ryuzaki, you asked me to inform you if anything strange appeared in the media. Though, this isn't your usual kind of case, I believe you'll agree with me that this is very unusual." An article from a music magazine replaced the W. His spoon slipped from my fingers, causing the marshmallows to go everywhere.

The article was focused on a new singer named Ana Thames, who was commemorated for a new type of music she called 'rock.' She'd apparently came out of nowhere, found by a talent scout in the middle of Japan. But that wasn't what held L's attention to the page.

She was an exact replica of Backup.

"Watari. I believe it is time to visit Beyond."

**Edited June 22, 2013**

**Myhahahahahaha! L is going to visit B, Briana is dating Kira, next thing you know, A will be coming back as a shinigami! (Or is he?) Review, or I will release BB upon the populace of a random city. You will never catch me, L!**

**Briana: "How much sugar have you had today, Alice?"**

**A lot. BUT THAT'S NOT THE POINT. KYHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**


	4. Chapter 4 The Doom Song

**Chapter 4 BB Sings the Doom Song**

**And what was BB doing last chapter…**

"Briana, my dear," B began. "It is now time for us to put phase one of our master plan into motion."

"You mean breaking you out of prison?" She clasped the necklace B had given her onto her neck and put in the matching earrings. He felt a flutter of pride due to how beautiful she looked, even though she only wore her regular black shirt and jeans. WAIT. Was that a parental thought he just had? "We still have a month and a haft before Light finds the notebook. We should wait."

"Briana," B sighed. "Think about this logically. You are most likely about to become moderately famous do to your 'original' songs and style. Watari keeps a look out for all things peculiar for L. So, what do you think will happen when Watari tells L that new singing sensation, Ana Thames, looks exactly like his old successor, B?"

"Shit. L would go straight to you for answers, which you wouldn't have because you'd have no memories of me. SHIT! Our whole plan depends on L believing I'm your daughter, but if he meets the human you, it will throw unnecessary suspicion upon me. What the hell will we do!?"

"I'll have to go to the prison earlier than we expected and possess my body. Since we have no idea when L will be coming, or how many times he will come, so I'll have to be there until my heart attack."

"That's a good plan. I will be able to fulfill my part to the letter in January. However, I'll need your Death Note, as a precaution, so you should gain as many years as you can to stay alive. Then put it in the safe in the closet."

"Of course," B smiled cruelly. "You seem rather heartless to be ordering me to do that. May I ask why?"

"I now understand why you went crazy. Back in my world, I always wondered why having shinigami eyes would be a contribution to your insanity, but now I get it. You're constantly reminded that everyone is going to die. You watch their death date tick slowly down, and you're unable to stop it. Never knowing how they're going to die, the only thing you can hope for is that you killed them in a less painful way. So, telling you to kill people with only heart attacks doesn't seem all that cruel. But that just might be because your insanity is hereditary."

Beyond had to laugh at that; who'd have thought that his daughter would have had the same revelation that he'd had all those years ago? "Alright, my dear. You have fun on your day out with Sayu." And, with that, BB walked through the wall and headed to the shinigami realm.

**L's PoV Two weeks later^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ **

"Hello," L spoke to the security guard at the prison. He had come to see B at last. "I made an appointment. I'm here to see Beyond Birthday."

"Mr. Ryuzaki?" A female psychologist came down the hallway towards L. He nodded. "Mr. Ryuzaki, please come this way. We had to place Beyond Birthday in an isolated cell in the psych ward because of an incident that happened about a week ago, so he's now a bit farther away."

"Could you please tell me about the incident?"

"Well, there was a radio in common room and one of the songs of that new singer, Ana Thames, came on and one of the inmates made a vulgar comment, something like, 'Wouldn't you like to screw that fine piece of ass?' or along those lines. It set Beyond off, to say the least. He severally injured all five of the men who were in the room." L frowned; Ana Thames again. They stopped in front of a white padded room. "Beyond? It's me, Dr. Echeart. You have a visitor."

"Then by all means, _doctor_, come in." Came the respond from the room. L and the doctor entered to see BB in a strait jacket, sitting on the floor. "Ah!" He exclaimed. "So, you finally decided to come see me? ~I've been so lonely." B pouted.

"Yes, Beyond, I'd like to ask you some questions."

"Kukuku… of course, yes, certainly…" B smiled creepily, as if he had been expecting L for a long time.

"I would like to know if there is any relation between you and an Ana Thames." Dr. Echeart gasped, clearly not expecting that.

"Kukuku… why, _Ryuzaki_, why would you want to know about my precious Ana?"

"So, you admit that you know Ana Thames?"

"Maybe. I know of Ana, if that is in fact what you're asking. But anything else is strictly confidential, due to the point that it could be considered 'kinky.'"

"Wait!" Dr. Echeart turned to L with a panicked expression on her face. "Why didn't you mention this earlier!?"

"I did not see it as relevant, doctor."

"~Hmmm…" B mused. "This conversation is incredibly boring. I think I'll sing a song. ~Doom, doom, doom, doom! ~Doom, da-doom, da-doom, doom, doom!"

"This explains his earlier behavior! I've been wondering all week what triggered Beyond behavior, whether or not it was some personal reason or if it was just a dislike of foul language. If we figure out his triggers, than we can avoid many situations like this in the future!"

"You do realize that by saying that in front of him that he will try harder at making your job more difficult." They both looked at the insane 29-year-old, contently singing his one-worded song about doom. It was hard for L to believe that this man, once his own successor, was responsible for some of the most intriguing murders he'd ever solved. He doubted that B would ever fully get over the death of A and the pressure of being the successor of a man who was 10 years younger than himself.

"Yes, but anything I can do to help Beyond get back in his right mind will help recover what's left of his humanity. One day, we may be able to even get him to regret his crimes."

"I rather doubt that will happen, doctor." L turned back to B. "Beyond, how do you know Ana Thames?"

"~Doom, doom, doom… well, I guess that there is no harm in telling you this…" Beyond gazed at L from underneath his bangs and smiled. "It just so happens that little Ana's birthday is roughly 9 months after the anniversary of me losing my virginity." **(TMI, BB "shudder")**

Could it be possible? L stared BB down, trying to determine if he was lying. Could this _monster_ really have fathered that girl? L could see the resemblance, but she could be a distant cousin, couldn't she? 'No,' L's common sense finally kicked in. 'The resemblance is too close for there to be anything else but direct relation and in the article, Miss Thames talked about one of her songs being about her father, a serial killer. There is a 95 percent chance that Ana Thames is Beyond Birthday's child.'

"Thank you, Backup, for your information." And L left Beyond Birthday howling in his padded room.

**Edited on June 22, 2013**

**Chapter 4! Thank you all for reviewing, this story now has 22 reviews! (Maybe I should threaten to have BB kill people more often…) **


	5. Chapter 5 Hallelujah

**Chapter 5 L's Hallelujah**

I stood in an angry mob, peoples booing and jeering at something in front of them. Franticly, I pushed through the crowd, desperate to see whatever had captivated them. A cold dread sat firm in my stomach. I finally reached a clearing and froze at the horrifying sight.

It was L. He had been nailed to a cross—like Jesus—and was bleeding and sweating profusely, taking shuttering breathes like each one pained him deeply. He wore nothing but white boxers, now covered in dirt and grime, and, above him, there was a sign saying, 'This is L Lawliet, the man who defied Kira.'

Scattered all around him were the members of the task force, all dead. Suddenly, the crowd parted to revel Light, dressed and in an all-black suit with gold accents. He walked up to the base of the cross and smiled cruelly at the crowd. "This man," He pointed at L. "Defied me. YOUR GOD! He is a criminal and I am JUSTICE!" Light grabbed a spear from someone in the mob. "AND CRIMINALS MUST DIE!"

Light stabbed L through the side, straight into his heart. L's head jerked up, and, for a moment, his eyes locked with my own before the light there faded and he was dead. Light smiled triumphantly and then he noticed that I was there. He walked over to my shocked self and pulled me into a hug, forcing my face into his chest. Leaning down, Light whispered in my ear.

"This is all for you, Briana."

I bolted out of bed, screaming at the top of my lungs.

**L's PoV ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

Before Ana had awoken, screaming, L had noticed that she'd been tossing and turning, obviously in a nightmare. So, it wasn't surprising when she woke up so suddenly. What was surprising is that the moment she was fully conscious, Ana started getting dressed to go out, even though it was one in the morning. L frowned as she hurriedly clasped a necklace on and put some earrings in before running out the door.

"Watari," L called to the older gentleman. "We need to fallow Ana Thames. Get the car ready, please." Though it was very small, L thought that there was a chance of Ana being Kira, and, since later today he would launch a broadcast, he knew that getting close to her was the only way to know the truth.

The warm, fluttery feeling L felt whenever he thought of her had nothing to do with it. **(I feel evil. Go ahead, fangirls, hate me. But I'm not changing anything.)**

**Briana's PoV ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

"Hey, Toki." I waved to the short man who ran my favorite coffeehouse. It was open 24-7, they have the world's best strawberry shortcake, and Toki and I have an understanding. For every song I play in his joint, I get a free meal. It was totally fair, especially since I forgot my wallet most of the time, like tonight. I was so shaken up about that damn nightmare, it was forgotten. Toki gestured to the baby grand piano in the corner for me to play. Glancing around, I noticed that most of the patrons were depressed, drunk guys and then I sat down on the piano bench. I began to play, then sing, paying no mind to the person who'd just entered the coffee house.

_I've heard there was a secret chord  
That David played, and it pleased the Lord  
But you don't really care for music, do you?  
It goes like this  
The fourth, the fifth  
The minor fall, the major lift  
The baffled king composing Hallelujah_

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Your faith was strong but you needed proof  
You saw her bathing on the roof  
Her beauty  
in the moonlight  
overthrew you  
She tied you  
To a kitchen chair  
She broke your throne,  
she cut your hair  
And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Maybe I've been here before  
I know this room, I've walked this floor  
I used to live alone before I knew you  
I've seen your flag on the marble arch  
love is not a victory march  
It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

There was a time you'd let me know  
What's real and going on below  
But now you never show it to me do you?  
Remember when I moved in you?  
The holy dark was moving too  
And every breath we drew was hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Maybe there's a God above  
And all I ever learned from love  
Was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you  
It's not a cry you can hear at night  
It's not somebody who's seen the light  
It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

"You're quite good." A monotone voice said behind me. Biting down on my inner fangirl, I fought to keep my face neutral when I turned around to see…L, in all his epicness. "I'm surprised that you aren't as famous as Hideki Ryuga yet."

"Thank you, sir." I stood up and bowed with my hands in front of me. "You're to kind. My name is-"

"-Ana Thames, yes I know. You may call me Ryuzaki. Do you mind if we sit down, please?" L gestured to a booth in the back of the room.

"Sure. Toki, send some strawberry jam and cup of tea for me and coffee and strawberry shortcake for my friend to the back table." I told him before joining L in the back. "So, Ryuzaki. What do you want to talk about?"

"Why did you write that song? It seems very melancholy compared to many other things you sing." Oh, God, he's interrogating me. Heaven help me.

"I was inspired by various parts of the Bible, but most of the words just came to me. It's like that with my songs." A waiter came and brought me my jam and tea and L's coffee and cake.

"Hmmm…" L started to plop sugar cubes into his coffee. "That makes sense, I suppose. Do mind telling me why you sang it this morning?"

"I had a nightmare earlier tonight and that song calms me down. It's called Hallelujah." Next thing you know, he'll be asking me what it was about.

"Oh? What was it about?" Nailed it. "It must have been quite terrifying to have sent you all the way to the nearest coffeehouse."

"This place is hardly the nearest, just my favorite." I scoffed, and then grew serious. "It…was a remake of the Crucifixion." I unscrewed the top of the jar and scooped out some of the jam with my fingers. Licking it absently, I continued telling him of my dream. "Instead of Jesus nailed to the cross, it was… a man, whose face was covered by a mass of black hair. Then Li—Kira stabbed the man in the heart. And I just stood there." Huge tears started to drip down my face. "I didn't do anything to stop him."

L reached across the table and patted my hand, shocking me with the sudden display of affection. "There is no need to cry, Ana-chan. It was only a dream. It wasn't real."

"But I never remember my dreams." I said as the tears slowed on my cheeks. Hesitantly, I took my hand and scooped up some jam with my fingers, sucking off the sweet substance. "The last dream I remember happened right before I met my father for the first time. I was talking to a raven who called itself my father on a mountain of bones. Something in my dreams always comes true."

"Ana-chan…do you remember what Kira looked like in your dream?" I nodded. "Was it someone you know?" Another nod. "Who was it, Ana-chan?"

"Light…" I whispered sadly. "My boyfriend."

"Ana-chan," I looked up into L's infinite, black eyes. "The likelihood of you dating Kira is less than 1 present. There is nothing to be worried about."

"Thanks, Ryuzaki." I said before putting the jar to my mouth and drinking the last of the jam. "That actually made me feels better." Lie. "I've got to go now; I have a meeting with my manager at 8am today, but I like talking with you. Could we meet here again next Monday, at 1?"

"That is fine. It's been a pleasure talking to you, Ana-chan."

"You too, Ryuzaki. Bye!" I walked out the door to my motorcycle. L was wrong for once. My dream did mean something and I knew exactly what. If I didn't take an active role in the Kira investigation, L would surly die.

And I would be completely at fault.

**L's PoV ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

L, still sitting at the table, took out his cellphone and called Watari. "Watari, I'd like to add a new suspect to the list of who could be Kira.

His name is Light Yagami."

**Edited on june 25, 2013**

**O.O wow, L really is a pervert… And he's falling for Briana! (remember, L is 20 in this, so it's not icky) SO! News from me: I made Serial Killer's Daughter a trailer on YouTube! Its only pictures, since I have no idea how to do the clip thing and have no money (I'm as technology retarded as Briana is), but I think it's pretty cool. Please watch it! Look under "serial killer's daughter," "death note fanfiction," "death note trailer," and "aliceelric7." **

**Review and I'll give you reviewjam! Flame and BB and I will find you. Promise.**


	6. Chapter 6 Bad Reputation

**Chapter 6 Briana has a Bad Reputation **

_I don't give a damn 'bout my bad reputation_

I knew this was incredibly risky, and would probably come back to bite me, but I couldn't bring myself to miss this. The bus hijacking was always one of my favorite parts, and, besides, Light had already bought the tickets to Space land.

_You're living in the past it's a new generation_

I sighed. Light. He'd been so different since he found the notebook, which was to be expected. He's much more…composed than before. Light's always been composed, but he'd usually take off his mask around me. But now Light was nearly gone, being replaced by Kira. I very much doubted that he'll be able to love me anymore, and he'd most likely break up with me soon.

_A girl can do what she wants to do_

"Ana-chan!" I turned to see Light walking towards the bus stop, with Agent Penber ducking into the shadows so he wouldn't be seen.

"Light," I smirked as he took in my 'fancy wear', black skinny jeans and a blood-red, leather jacket. He leaned down and gave me a peck on the lips.

_And that's what I'm gonna do_

"How are you, Ana-chan?"

"I'm good. And you?" I notice Penber write something down in his notebook. The bus arrived then and we sat near the back, with Penber right behind us.

_An' I don't give a damn 'bout my bad reputation_

_Oh no, not me_

_No no no no no_

_Not me me me me me _

We rode primarily in silence, both waiting for the hijacker, though Light had no idea that was why I was so quiet. The bus stopped and in came the hijacker. It's show time.

_An' I don't give a damn 'bout my bad reputation_

"He's got a gun!" I screamed and clung to Light, acting like the terrified girlfriend. Several other people screamed as the man pulled out his gun.

"Everyone freeze unless you want to get your head blown off!" He yelled. "This bus is getting hijacked!"

_Never said I wanted to improve my station_

I felt something nudge my hand and looked down to see Light passing me a note. It said, 'Next time his back is turned, I'm going to try and take his gun away. Stay down when I do.' I gave Light a dubious look and shook my head.

"Don't be stupid, kid." Agent Penber whispered behind us. "If we keep our voices down, he won't hear us over the sound of the engine."

_An' I'm only doing good when I'm havin' fun_

"Listen, I'm an FBI officer. I've seen hostage situations before; both of you stay down and let me handle it."

"How do we know you're not an accomplice?" Light asked. "Sometimes hijackers have accomplices sitting in the back of the bus so they'll have a hostage in case something goes wrong."

Penber grimaced, and then pulled out his wallet.

_An' I don't have to please no one_

I watched Light's face as he looked at the FBI badge. A small, triumphant smirk played on his lips and his eyes flared in a red gleam. 'You may have won this battle, Kira.' I thought grimly. 'But I won't let you win the war.' Light handed the wallet back. "Ok, I believe you." At this moment, a piece of the Death Note fell out of Light's pocket and he reached to pick it up.

"Hey! Are you passing notes back there!?"

_An' I don't give a damn 'bout my bad reputation_

_Oh no, not me_

_Oh no, not me_

The man read the note and tossed it back to Light. "Ha! Date instructions!" Then, he seemed to notice me. "And you're Ana Thames!" Grabbing the front of my jacket, he pulled me out of my seat and placed the gun under my chin. "Why, with you as a hostage, I could ransom you back for twice as much as everyone else on this bus."

_I don't give a damn 'bout my bad reputation_

I was pissed. How dare this man think he could kidnap me!? Glaring at him, the red tint surrounding everything got deeper as my eyes turned a brighter red.

Something brushed my hand and I sensed a presence standing right behind me. I took all I had not to react when I heard a raspy voice say, "Humans are so interesting."

_I've never been afraid of any deviation_

"Argh!" The man screamed and threw me into Light's waiting arms. He brought his gun up to shoot Ryuk, who I could now see. "What the hell are you!?" The man emptied his gun at Ryuk, who only chuckled, before he raced off the bus and got hit by a car.

"Ana! Are you ok!?" Light asked, showing true concern. I nodded once and stood up shakily. Walking through Ryuk, I made my way to the front of the bus where Agent Penber was.

_An' I don't really care if ya think I'm strange_

"Well, that was a first." I remarked, standing next to him. "It's things like this that make you realize how short life is… and how precious the people you love are. Understand?"

Agent Penber nodded. "I would appreciate it if you two wouldn't mention that you met me. I'm not supposed to show my badge to anyone." I looked up at Light, who had snuck up behind me.

_I ain't gonna change_

"Of course we won't." He replied.

_An' I'm never gonna care 'bout my bad reputation_

_Oh no, not me_

_Oh no, not me _

_Pedal boys!_

Light dropped me off at my apartment, believing that I needed time to recover from the hijacking. A few minutes after he left, Ryuk flouted into the room.

_An' I don't give a damn 'bout my bad reputation_

"So, you mind explaining why you chose to reveal yourself to me?" **(L's cameras are out of her room now FYI)**

"~Hehehe… Humans from your family are always so interesting. Why, I remember that your father had almost the same reaction when he met me…"

_The world's in trouble there's no communication_

I raised an eyebrow. "You know my dad?"

"~Of course! The first child of your family is always born with shinigami eyes, so I go out of my way to find them as children. These children always turn out so interesting to watch."

_An' everyone can say what they want to say_

"You say interesting a lot." I commented. "Are you going to tell Light about my eyes?"

"Only if he specifically asks about them…even then, he'll have to bribe me with a ton of apples."

"You should go now. We don't want _Kira-kun_ to get suspicious."

_It never gets better anyway_

**Light's PoV ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

Light lay back on his bed, grinning at a job well done. He never expected the plan to go so smoothly, especially with that little excerpt he'd added at the last minute. He sighs and sees a picture of him and Ana sitting on his desk. Smirking, Light goes to the picture and picks it up.

"Oh, Ana," He practically purred. "Once this world is free from evil, I'll have finally saved you from your demons. Then we can be God and Goddess of the New World."

Inside Light's desk, in the Death Note, is an entree that says: "Kiichiro Osoreda, accidental death. Hijacks a bus heading to Space land. After threatening a young girl in the back of the bus, he sees a monster and, after throwing the girl into the arms of her boyfriend and emptying his gun at the monster, runs out of the bus and is hit by a car."

_An' I'm never gonna care 'bout my bad reputation anyway_

**Edited on june 25, 2013**

**Did I just do that? Yes, I believe I did… O.O**

**Hugs and jam to you all!**


	7. Chapter 7 I'm Alive

**Chapter 7 I'm Alive**

Naomi Misora walked into the reception area of a well-known recording studio. While going up to the receptionist, she wondered if this was truly the best idea. But she had no choice, since the bus driver didn't remember anyone else besides one Ana Thames, so this was her only lead. At the very least, the girl should be able to provide a clue to whom Raye showed his badge. "Excuse me, but can I please speak to Ana Thames?"

The receptionist looked up and popped her gum at Naomi. "Thames-sama gave me specific instructions not to let reporters in."

"I'm not a reporter. I just want to talk to her about a bus jacking a little more than a week ago. I'm a detective."

The lady pressed a button on the intercom. "Tous-sama? There is a lady here who wishes to speak to Thames-sama. I don't believe she's a kidnapper or a rabid fan. Should I send her in?"

"All right… send her in; we're almost done in here anyway." A voice replied from the speaker.

The receptionist pointed to a door across the room. "Go through there and enter the second door on the right."

"Thank you." Naomi said as she walked through the door. After reaching the second entryway, she found herself in a small lounge room filled with dark colors. A man appeared from behind a curtain in the corner.

"I'm terribly sorry." He apologized. "My name is Tous. I'm afraid you'll have to wait a few minutes; we're almost done recording Ana-chan's first cd in English for the American tour coming up. The speakers in the studio connect in here, so please enjoy."

Tous disappeared behind the curtain, and his voice came on over the speaker. "Ok, Ana-chan, one more song then you have a visitor. You ready to start?"

"Of course." A feminine voice calmly responded.

"And 3…2…1…Go!" As music, prerecorded, burst from the speakers, the female voice sang in perfect English.

_Nothing I say comes out right,  
I can't love without a fight,  
No one ever knows my name,  
When I pray for sun, it rains.  
I'm so sick of wasting time,  
But nothings moving in my mind,  
Inspiration can't be found,  
I get up and fall but,_

I'm Alive, I'm Alive, oh yeah  
Between the good and bad is where you'll find me,  
Reaching for heaven.  
I will fight, and I'll sleep when I die,  
I'll live my life, I'm Alive!

Every lover breaks my heart,  
And I know it from the start,  
Still I end up in a mess,  
Every time I second guess.  
All my friends just run away,  
When I'm having a bad day,  
I would rather stay in bed, but I know there's a reason.

I'm Alive, I'm Alive, oh yeah  
Between the good and bad is where you'll find me,  
Reaching for heaven.  
I will fight, and I'll sleep when I die,  
I'll live my life, I'm Alive!

When I'm bored to death at home,  
When he won't pick up the phone,  
When I'm stuck in second place,  
Those regrets I can't erase.  
Only I can change the end,  
Of the movie in my head,  
There's no time for misery,  
I won't feel sorry for me.

I'm Alive, I'm Alive, oh yeah  
Between the good and bad is where you'll find me,  
Reaching for heaven.  
I will fight, and I'll sleep when I die,  
I'll live my life, ohhh!

I'm Alive, I'm Alive, oh yeah  
Between the good and bad is where you'll find me,  
Reaching for heaven.  
I will fight, and I'll sleep when I die,  
I'll live my life,  
I'll live my life,  
I'M ALIVE! 

Naomi was astounded. This girl, Ana Thames, Japanese singing sensation, could sing flawless English. Naomi shouldn't be surprised; after all, her name was American, but why didn't she shoot to be a singer in America, where she'd have a better chance?

The curtains in the back of the room suddenly moved and Naomi gasped at the sight of Beyond Birthday. 'No…that's not Ryuzaki…' The person before her was defiantly female, despite the baggy, unisex black shirt and faded jeans. Her skin was just as pale as Ryuzaki's, but her hair was… fluffier, in a way, and slightly styled. Instead of a slouch, she stood straight backed. "Do you mind if we speak in English?" she asked. "I have more songs to translate after this and it's hard to switch between languages for me."

Naomi nodded. "Miss Thames, my name is M—"

"I know who you are. You are former FBI agent Naomi Misora."

Naomi felt her eyes widen. How could she possibly know her name…? "How do you know that?"

Ana smiled. To anyone else, it would have looked sweet and innocent, but to Naomi, it looked secretive. Then she spoke. "Is it not common for one to know the woman who arrested their father?"

**Briana's PoV ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

Oh, the look on Misora's face was priceless! I wished I could take a picture to show to B. maybe I can get one off the security cameras. "Ms. Misora. I understand how dubious you are, but I assure you, I am Beyond Birthday's daughter. Now, I assume you came here you came here with a reason, and I'm only haft way done with my work, so can we hurry?" I sat on the arm of an armchair in front of her.

This snapped Misora out of her trace. "Yes, of course. I was wondering if you could tell me some things about the bus jacking you were on about 2 weeks ago."

"Sounds like you have something specific in mind. What do you need to know?" It took all I had not to snarl at her. God, this bitch was annoying. She put B in jail of all damned places, where he couldn't help me with my plan. Wait… why did I get angry so fast? I often had periods of time where I got angry really fast before, but not this quickly.

"Did you see this man on the bus?" Misora pulled out a picture of Raye. Chuckling in my head, I decided to mess with her mind.

"Yes, I did see this man. But before we continue, may I propose an _exchange of information_?" Misora instantly stiffened at my choice of words. "It's perfectly fair; I'll give you more information about the bus jacking and even some personal observations and you tell me more about the LABB murders. All my information comes from the media, so I'd like to hear what my father did from the horse's mouth, so to speak. What do you say?"

"N-n-no, I'm sorry that is classified." Misora was now visibly shaken. This was getting fun. **(Jam to the people who know what I'm doing here!)**

"Aww." I did my best to look like a disappointed child. "Well, it was worth a try. I suppose I could just talk about it without any exchange; you don't have to say anything."

"T-that's unnecessary, y-"

"Ms. Misora, please don't try to insult my intellect." I smiled a wolfish grin. "I'm planning to take the To-Oh entrance exams in 2 weeks making me extremely advanced for my age, so you shouldn't. I recognize that man as one of the twelve FBI agents sent to Japan to investigate Kira. The fact that you carry such a personal picture implies that the two of you were close, which makes me believe that you would like to avenge his death. I do not care if either you or L will be able to catch Kira on whatever information I may or may not have, as long as he is caught."

That seemed to be the last straw and Misora stood up abruptly, flushed. "Thank you for your time, Miss Thames, but I have an appointment that I'm going to be late to." There is a 60% chance she thinks I'm Kira and a 99% chance that she's terrified by how much I was acting like BB.

Misora was almost at the door when I shouted out, "Ms. Misora? Do be careful. From what the newspapers have said about you, you seem like the type of person to get so close to Kira that he will have to kill you. And he is just as smart as L for lasting this long. We wouldn't want anything to happen to you, now would we?" She scurried out the door and I couldn't hold it any longer.

"KYHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!" I burst out laughing, loud enough for Misora to hear it through the sound proof walls.

**Light's PoV the next day (Jan 1****st****) ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

"It's because…I'm Kira." Light watched Naomi Misora's eyes widen in horror and then she turned around, like a puppet on strings, walking towards her death. "Hey, Naomi, where are you going?" he asked, the picture of innocence.

"I'm sorry. I have something that needs to be done." She replied in a monotone.

"I think my dad's phone is on now; we could try again." Light held up his phone, openly smirking now.

"I have nothing to say."

'That was close.' Light thought. 'To think, if I hadn't gone out today… I need to be more careful now.' Light felt anger flare in him as he watched Naomi's retreating form. 'How dare that woman try to go against God!... And the accusations she dared to make against my Ana! Calling my angel creepy and saying she'll end up like her father, a crazy serial killer!' He glared in the direction Naomi had gone, glad she would soon be dead. **(I turned Light's love into obsession and lust. O.O is anyone else scared of what will happen?)**

Light's thoughts drifted to his Ana as he started his walk home. He knew Ana wasn't her real name after he'd tried to find anything on her before she came to Japan and failed. He made a mental note to ask for her real name next time they were alone.

"Hey, Light. That was a close one." Ryuk chuckled, flouting behind him.

"Yes, it was. It seems I have a god on my side." Light glanced at Ryuk. "Well, a Death God anyway."

**Edited on June 30, 2013**

**Light's getting worse in his obsession/lust with Briana. You can guess what's in the next chapter… I'm sorry if Light's getting a little OOC, but, when you think about it, he loved justice and it turned into a full blown obsession. So I didn't see why the same thing couldn't happen to him with Briana.**

**I made a Beyond Birthday AMV. The song is kind of random but I love it! Just look for Alice elric 7 on YouTube.**

**Briana: Alice, L is trying to kill himself because he wasn't in the last two chapters.**

**Me: Crap! I've got to stop him! Fav, follow and review! BYE! (L! GET AWAY FROM THE EDGE OF THE ROOF!)**


	8. Chapter 8 The Mighty Fall

**Chapter 8 the Mighty Fall**

**Warning: Lots of adult themes (the sexual kind) and PoV switching**

I was standing outside the Yagami house, about to have a sleepover with Sayu, on the day when L puts cameras in their home. Originally, the plan was to stay away until the cameras were gone, but Sayu invited me over to spend the night and I couldn't say no. After my resent run-in with Naomi Misora, I was paranoid as ever and declining would have looked suspicious. But I was also worried that L might see something that could point to me being Kira. I knocked on the door and, a minute later, Light opened it.

"Hey, Light-kun." I pulled him into a brief hug. "Sayu-chan invited me to spend the night; is she here?" I adjusted the backpack on my shoulders, creating the illusion that I was uncomfortable just standing there.

Light opened the door wide for me. "Sayu isn't here at the moment, but you can come inside and we can talk for a bit." I walked inside and put my bag in the foyer. Light grabbed my hand, surprising me, and led me upstairs to his bedroom. I flopped down on his bed and saw him staring at me with an amused expression.

**Light's PoV ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

'My Ana, my beautiful angel, you have no idea how… _tempting_… you look, lying on my bed like that.' Light mussed in his head with a haft smile. He found it amazing how a low-life serial killer could have fathered such an intelligent, talented beauty. He glanced at Ryuk as he drifted out of the house, muttering something about getting apples himself. The shinigami had reminded Light about something he had been wanting to ask Ana. To L, it would only be seen as a normal question between lovers. "Ana-chan? What's your opinion of God?"

Ana looked at him, confused. "I was raised in a very Catholic community, but I've always been at odds with the members of the Church. So, the basis of my believes is mostly loving God and accepting that He has a plan for you no matter what." She stretched out, hands going underneath his pillow.

Light gazed at his beloved curiously. 'I never would have thought her a religious person… but she is wrong. I am the God of the New World and, soon, my angel will see that and rule by my side. She is mine…' Light stiffened as Ana brought out a magazine from underneath the pillow.

"What's this, Light-kun?"

'Oh Shit.'

**L's PoV ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

L watched the awkward scene from his computer screens. Ana was holding up a porn magazine with no expression on her face. L winced internally at the situation, feeling bad for Light for a moment. But then Ana did something that shocked everyone.

Ana opened the magazine and laughed. "Light-kun, this has to be the worst porn I've ever seen." She snickered. Light looked shocked.

"You're not mad?" he asked.

"Light-kun, you're a teenage boy. It's expected of you to have that in your room." Ana gestured to the magazine. "I'd be a bit concerned if you didn't have any."

**Briana's PoV ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

Light gave me a creepy smile **(RAPIST!). **"Oh? You'd be concerned for me?" He practically purred as he stalked towards the bed **(sorry if this is OOC)**.

"W-well, you are my boyfriend." I shuddered, thoroughly creeped out.

"Yes… I am." Light's face was suddenly inches from mine, and, next thing I knew, I was being pressed into the mattress with Light's lips moving against my own. My mouth kissed his sinful one back as my hands reached up to knot themselves in his hair. He broke the kiss to leave little ones along my neck to my ear.

"Well, someone seems neglected." I gasped out as Light's tongue traced the shell of my ear.

"You looked so irresistible, just lying there on my bed. An extreme turn-on." He whispered seductively in my ear, hot breath washing over the sensitive lobe. "I just couldn't help myself."

"Liar." I whispered back. "Knowing you, you had this planned from the moment I came inside. Please don't treat me like a person of average intelligence. It's unattractive."

I felt Light smirk as he moved his lips back to my neck. "To true, my angel, to true." I shivered as he said his nickname for me—angel. Light started to nibble on my neck and began to push his hand up my shirt-

_**HELLO**_

**Light's PoV ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

Light could feel Ana turn to jello under his lips and hands. He knew it wouldn't be long until she started moaning his name and begging for him to take her. Suddenly, Light felt her tense up as he tried to put his hand up her shirt. With a strength known only to woman who are being molested, Ana screamed "RED LIGHT!" and pushed him off the bed. Forcefully.

**Briana's PoV ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

"Oww…" I moaned as I sat up on the floor. Note to self: never push people off beds. You'll fall off too.

"Ana-chan? Are you alright?" Light asked from the other side of the bed. I peeked over to see his worried, yet annoyed, expression.

"I'm ok. Light, I'm sorry for doing that," I apologized. "But, I'm not ready for that kind of relationship. Please understand."

"Of course, I shouldn't have pushed you into that situation." Light said as he stood up. "We can always just lie on the bed together, if that's better." He laid down on one side and patted the other.

"You sure it won't be such a temptation for you?" I teased him, but cuddled with him anyway. I was already planning my revenge.

**Light's PoV ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

Light looked down at Ana, who was curled up on his chest. He figured that this was the best time to ask the one question that had been haunting him for weeks. "Ana-chan… is your name an alias?"

Ana sucked in a gasp. Light knew that behind his cameras, L would be just as interested in the answer as he was. "Legally, my name isn't Ana Thames. When my father gained custody over me more than a year ago, he somehow managed to destroy all record of my past. It's the only thing I'm grateful for, out of everything he did. I always saw it as a fresh start and I no longer associate with my old name."

Light nodded once, solemnly. "Ana… what's your real name?"

"…Briana. Briana Thomas."

**L's PoV ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

L stared wide-eyed at the screen. Ana… no, Briana had just told the only Kira suspect her real name. His fist unconsciously clenched in anger as he watched Light lean down to give Briana a peck on the forehead. Just then, Sayu walked through the front door. "~Hello! Is anyone here?"

Briana took that moment to race down the stairs and jump on Sayu, sending both to the floor. Soon enough, Ms. Yagami was home and everyone was gathered on the bottom floor waiting for dinner.

"Chief Yagami, I believe it's time to send the message on the televisions."

**Briana's PoV ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

"Why do you like Hideki Ryuga?" I asked Sayu, honestly confused. I didn't see the big deal; he was just a hot guy. He wasn't even all that good of an actor. I could do better. **(hint)**

"Why don't you like Hideki Ryuga?" She shot back, staring contently at the television. Suddenly, she made a surprised sound. "Huh? Fifteen hundred Interpol agents have been called by L to assist in the Kira Case! Wow, L must be really smart."

"He's an idiot." Light commented from the table.

"I agree." I added. "He's using the same trick he used the last time; it's so obvious."

"Who are you two talking about?" Sayu asked.

"L." We answer together. Light seemed a bit shocked that I had the same idea as him and I took advantage of that.

"He's using the same trick he used during the Lind L Taylor broadcast. If Kira's half as smart as he's said to be, there is no way he'll fall for it." My eyes flicked over to Light to see an amused, half-smirk on his face. Oh, great, I just fed his ego. "That reminds me; like the TV, I also have an important announcement to make. The day after entrance exams, I'll be going to America for a tour. It's just a couple of weeks."

"What!? Why?" Sayu whined and glomped me.

"Tous says a tour in America will be good for me; I was born there, after all. But it's going to be a bother, since I came to Japan to get away from the States."

"So, you only have about 9 days until you leave…" Light murmured behind me **(NINJA!), **wrapping his arms around my upper torso to pull me into a backward hug. "Why don't you want to go back?"

"I made myself a promise that next time I was in the US, I'd visit my father in prison." I did my best to make it sound like I was resenting the visit. In reality, I couldn't wait to go and put the first third of my plan into action. "I don't want to, but a promise is a promise. On the bright side, Tous made me write a new song for the trip. Would you like to hear it?"

"Sure, Ana-chan!" Sayu grabbed her brother's hand and forced him to sit on the couch before sitting beside him. "I love that you always let us preview your songs before anyone else!"

"Thanks, Sayu-chan!" I smiled as I put my ipod on high volume and changed it to a very specific song. Getting revenge on Light was fun and this song was perfect for a bit of sexy dancing. **(I edited the rap part out of this because I thought it was too inappropriate.)**

_Did you trip down 12 steps into Malibu (Malibu)  
So why the hell is there a light that's keeping us forever  
Bel Air baby did you get dressed up?  
Pretty pout pout (While you bottomed out out)  
I can't stop it when there's chemicals keeping us together_

_I'm singing  
(Whoa..) How the mighty fall, the mighty fall  
(Whoa) The mighty fall  
(Whoa) Are they falling? Are they falling?  
(Whoa..) How the mighty fall, the mighty fall  
(Whoa) The mighty fall  
(Whoa) Oh, how the mighty fall in love_

_Your crooked love is just a pyramid scheme and I'm dizzy on dreams  
(Yeah you're dizzy on dreams)  
But if they ask me, two's a whole lot lonelier than one  
Baby we should've let our love in the gutter where we found it  
(Gutter where we found it))  
Cause you think you think your only crime is that you got caught_

_I'm singing  
(Whoa..) How the mighty fall, the mighty fall  
(Whoa) The mighty fall  
(Whoa) Are they falling? Are they falling?  
(Whoa..) How the mighty fall, the mighty fall  
(Whoa) The mighty fall  
(Whoa) Oh, how the mighty fall in love_

_It's getting clear  
You're never coming clean  
So I'll lock you up inside  
And swallow  
Swallow the key_

_(Whoa..) How the mighty fall, the mighty fall  
(Whoa) The mighty fall  
(Whoa) Are they falling? Are they falling?  
(Whoa..) How the mighty fall, the mighty fall  
(Whoa) The mighty fall  
(Whoa) Oh, how the mighty fall in love_

**L's PoV ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

L was suddenly very glad he sat in a strange way and wore baggy pants, or else he'd have a very awkward problem in front of Chief Yagami…

**Briana's PoV ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

Haft way through the song, I'd noticed that Light had crossed his legs, a fact that was causing me to smirk. I plopped down beside him and wrapped my arms around his neck, probably making the problem in his pants worse **("snicker" she gave them both boners…)**. "Hey, Light-kun. Can I check your notes for the entrance exams? I need to see if I'm missing anything." That was a lie.

"Sayu! Can you help me in the kitchen for a moment?" Ms. Yagami yelled from the other room.

"Sure Mom! That was great, Ana-chan, I love it!" With that, Sayu ran into the next room.

I leaned close to Light's ear and whispered, "If you run, you'll be able to get by them without them seeing it." Without a word, Light removed himself from my arms and bolted up the stairs to his room. I released a chuckle. "An eye for an eye, Light." I said clearly for L before following Light up.

**Light's PoV ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

'Shit…' Light looked down to see the rather large bulge throbbing against his zipper. 'Damn it Ana… why the hell did have to sing that song while you dance like that. Especially in front of Sayu… though I wouldn't mind a private show.'

A single knock came from the door. "Light? You better not be doing anything nasty…" Ana said as she came into the room. Animalistic instinct took over and Light grabbed her and pushed Ana against the wall to give her a breathtaking kiss. When it was broken, Ana gave a little laugh. "Ha! Glad to see my revenge worked so well."

"Yes, my angel, but now I have permission to take revenge against you, Briana. And you should know that I take a while to extract revenge." Light gave her a brief kiss before going into the bathroom to get rid of his problem.

**Edited on June 30, 2013**

**That was entertaining… I couldn't stop laughing. **


	9. Chapter 9 Disturbia

**Chapter 9 Disturbia**

"You want me to do what?" I glared at Tous. We were sitting outside the jail my father was in and Tous just told me the most ridiculous joke. At least, I hope it was a joke.

"It was the only thing I could do to get them to let you see your father." He apologized. "You just have to sing one song in front of the inmates; it won't kill you."

"Yes, but they might." I hated being such a scaredy cat, but I couldn't help it. I exited the car and entered the intimidating building. The receptionist took one glance at me and leapt away from her desk to grab my arm.

"Miss Thames!" she exclaimed. "You'll be preforming in the cafeteria, in a sectioned-off area. Some people already brought in your speakers and music, so all you have to do is sing and I'll take you to the special visitor's room. The good thing about your performance is that, thanks to your father, most of the inmates are fans of yours. Are you scared?"

"Not at all." I lied. We walked into the cafeteria, and, as soon as I entered, music played from the speakers, just like Tous said it would. I quickly turned on my microphone as all the inmates looked at me.

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum What's wrong with me?_

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum Why do I feel like this?_

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum I'm going crazy now_

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

_No more gas in the rig. Can't even get it started._

_Nothing heard, nothing said Can't even speak about it_

_Out my life, out my head don't want to think about it_

_Feels like I'm going insane Yeah It's a thief in the night_

_To come and grab you It can creep up inside you and consume you_

_A disease of the mind it can control you_

_It's too close for comfort, woh_

_Put on your brake lights we're in the city of wonder_

_Ain't gonna play nice_

_Watch out, you might just go under_

_Better think twice your train of thought will be altered_

_So if you must falter be wise_

_Your mind's in Disturbia It's like the darkness is the light_

_Disturbia Am I scaring you tonight? Your mind's in Disturbia_

_Ain't used to what you like Disturbia Disturbia_

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

_Faded pictures on the wall It's like they talkin' to me_

_Disconnected, no one calls the phone don't even ring_

_I gotta get out or figure this shit out_

_It's too close for comfort, Ooh_

_It's a thief in the night to come and grab you_

_It can creep up inside you and consume you_

_A disease of the mind It can control you_

_I feel like a monster_

_Put on your brake lights we're in the city of wonder_

_Ain't gonna play nice_

_Watch out, you might just go under_

_Better think twice your train of thought will be altered_

_So if you must falter be wise_

_Your mind's in Disturbia It's like the darkness is the light_

_Disturbia Am I scaring you tonight? Your mind's in Disturbia_

_Ain't used to what you like Disturbia Disturbia_

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

_Release me from this curse I'm in_

_Trying to maintain but I'm struggling_

_If I can't go, go, go I think_

_I'm going to oh, oh, oh..._

_Put on your brake lights we're in the city of wonder_

_Ain't gonna play nice_

_Watch out, you might just go under_

_Better think twice your train of thought will be altered_

_So if you must falter be wise_

_Your mind's in Disturbia It's like the darkness is the light_

_Disturbia Am I scaring you tonight? Your mind's in Disturbia_

_Ain't used to what you like Disturbia Disturbia_

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

There was silence for a moment, which worried me, before the crowd burst into applause and catcalls. I smiled and waved, playing the part of the gracious performer, and then was pulled away by the same receptionist. She pulled me down several non-descript hallways before leaving me in a small room with only one table, two chairs, and another door. She told me that my father would be here soon and she closed the door with an ominous sounding thud. Now alone, I turned to the room with an investor's eye.

'Any sound devices not within the cameras will be placed around the table and doorways. The only visible camera is directly overhead, but, when L's involved, there will be at least 3 hidden ones, most likely in the corners, where shadows will hid them. It seems like the only blind spot is directly under the table-' My thought process was interrupted when the other door opened to reveal… B.

It was odd, seeing him as a solid being; before, B was always semi-see-through. His skin now looked like leather; as though he had been bleached and set on fire. His hair looked like it hadn't been brushed in weeks and the start of a scruffy beard covered the lower haft of his face. His orange jumpsuit contrasted sharply with his pale skin and B's hands were cuffed in front of him. "Hi, Dad." I said hesitantly, trying to seem nervous.

One of the corners of B's mouth twitched up because, until then, I'd never called him 'dad'. "It's been a while since I've heard that word." His voice was raspy, as if he hadn't used it in a while. "Bri…may I have a hug? I have missed you dearly."

I stared at him in shock. A hug? Since when did B get all touchy-feely? But I complied and wrapped my arms around his upper torso. As I gave B a brief squeeze, I felt his hands brush my legs as he put something in my pocket. 'Oh. That's why.' I realized he wanted to give me info without L hearing. "Can we sit?" I asked and we did.

"I suppose you want to know why I killed those people and tried to kill myself."

"I already know why," I scoffed. "Your hatred of L made you insane enough to try something so stupid. Hell, I knew you were the killer from the public information! What I want to know is, what were your thoughts of me while you were planning your suicide!? Did you ever think what would happen to me!?" I was sobbing, putting my all into this performance; it was important for L to see that I love my father and would work against Kira to keep him safe. "You left me only months after mom did! I was alone for months before I when to Japan, dammit!"

B then did something I did not expect. He reached across the table and started wiping away the tears that were streaking down my face. I flinched from the touch but let him continue to do it. After all, weren't we going for the loving father and daughter?

"I wasn't thinking. I truly thought that killing myself would make me better than L. it was stupid. I now know I have something L could never have." B cupped my face in his hands. "I have you, a legacy. L would never let someone get close enough for him to have a child, so I'm incredibly thankful that I have you."

B's words were incredibly surprising. Did he really mean them? "Let's not dwell on depressing topics, ok? How have you been, Dad?"

"I've been in jail. How do you think I've been? How are you?"

"I've been getting famous. I'd rather be in jail."

"Well, you could always kill someone while you're here in LA, take after your dear old Dad." B suggested.

"Not funny, Dad…I've been having a lot of nightmares lately. Haven't been getting much sleep."

"What have they been about?"

"Biblical executions… of people I know. Sometimes you, but mostly of a friend of mine."

"Who kills us?"

"My…boyfriend. Every time. Sometimes he stabs you, sometimes he strangles you, but it's always, without a doubt, him."

"You have a boyfriend!?" B asked, trying to make a joke. "I want his name, age, and serial number."

"No, you can't kill him." I rolled my eyes. "But, seriously, do you know what they mean?"

"What do I look like, a shaman?" B laughed, then grew serious. "People on my side of the family have always had slightly prophetic dreams, but the meaning of different elements change for each generation. I predicted meeting important people in my life by killing them in my dreams. My guess is that since Christianity was a big part of your life, your dreams will have that general theme."

"Makes sense…" I muttered, looking at my watch. Visiting time was almost over. Choking noises filled the room and I looked up to see B clutching his chest. "Dad? DAD!" I screamed as he fell from his chair, much like L during episode 25.

"Help! Someone help, we need a doctor!" I screamed at the top of my lungs and raced around the table to cradle his head in my lap. "Stay with me, Dad, don't leave me." I begged as I went through the plan in my head. Since he was a shinigami, B shouldn't have had a heart attack, even if he was possessing a human body. Slowly, eyelids closed over pained eyes and Beyond Birthday died.

I was forced away from the body by guards and nurses, confirming what I already knew. Mind blank, I ran out of there, sobbing. I soon found myself on a park bench, tired and cried-out. Remembering the piece of paper in my pocket, I pulled it out and began to read.

"_Dear Briana,"_

_"I am sorry to say that today will be my last day alive as a shinigami. From what I've learned, my soul will mix with the original version of me asleep in this body, my emotions and memories melding with his. A day after we die, he'll come back to life, only with memories of you. He'll still want to kill L, and may use you to get to him."_

_"I want you to know everything I said today was true, except any small lies about your past. But we both agree those are necessary, so they don't count."_

_"Your plan will work. It is very unlikely that Kira will see through it and L would never believe that a girl a few years younger than you could out smart him."_

"_With Love,"_

"_Your father"_

"_PS I figured you'd want to know this in case you haven't noticed. I recently saw your picture and I noticed that your name has changed. You're no longer 'Briana Thomas.' You are 'Briana Birthday.'"_

He was right; I didn't notice. I stared up at the sky with hard eyes. 'Briana Birthday… I like the sound of that. It sounds like me…Briana Birthday, the serial killer's daughter.'

**Edited on June 30, 2013**

**I just killed BB… (Cries in emo corner)**

**Briana: Since Alice is currently being a crybaby, I'll say this part. Favor and review and don't forget to join Alice's follower army, for we will take over the world with Fan Fiction! (For goodness' sake, Alice, Beyond's coming back! He's not really dead!)**


	10. Chapter 10 Super Love

**Chapter 10 Super Love**

"Sorry I'm late, Ryuzaki." I apologized as I sat in the seat across from L in our usual coffeehouse, which was much more crowded than normal. "Traffic was brutal; I had to bend a few laws to get here now instead of later."

L frowned. "I do not appreciate Ana-chan breaking laws just to be able to meet me.

I tapped the side of my nose. "The law's only broken if you're stupid enough to get caught. I have a question for you. Though I'm extremely grateful to have lunch with you for the first time after the American tour, I have to ask. Why in the name of heaven did you choose Valentine's Day for us to go out?" It was true; the coffeehouse was filled with couples cuddling at tables and booths. The owner even decided to make it a love-song karaoke night to draw in customers.

At least I wasn't being stared at for sitting with L even though it was publicly known I was with Light. I had taken to wearing a blonde wig and sunglasses whenever I went out; so far, the paparazzi didn't know where I lived and this was my method to keeping it that way.

"Oh? Is it? I honestly didn't know there was a holiday today; this was just the only day I had off of work. I didn't make Ana-chan call off a date with her boyfriend so Ana-chan could eat with me, did I?" Yeah, you didn't know. Just like how you're not the world's greatest detective. Oh, wait, he doesn't know I know that.

"No, Light-kun and I didn't have any plans. We've been kind of growing apart ever since I left… and I'm pretty sure it's mostly my fault, too." I frowned at the table.

"Is it because of those dreams you've been having?"

"Somewhat. It's more like his words aren't matching his body language. I'm very good at reading people and to me, Light's very stressed but proud of himself, even if he says otherwise. He also seems… crueler than before." A side effect of the Death Note, but L didn't know that ether.

"Hmmm…" L murmured and filed that piece of information in his mind bank. "Ana-chan… I don't believe you've ever told me your opinion of Kira."

Oh, the infamous question. Well, statement anyway. And it's about time that he asked me that. "No I haven't. I'm… in the middle of the L vs. Kira thing. I'm on neither side." That's a lie; I was totally team L, but it was part of my plan to seem swayable. Lately, I've been feeling guilty about the amount of lying I've done to L, but it is necessary to save his life.

"Why isn't Ana-chan on either side?"

"Because evil is simply a matter of perspective. Kira was trying to do a good thing, in an extremely twisted way, I'll admit, but then he became corrupted by power. He sees everyone who comes after him as evil, wither they're innocent or not, and eliminates them. But, L is the same; people see him as a saint sent to stop Kira, just like Kira is seen as a God, but L plays with lives as well. For example, during the Lind L Taylor broadcast, L only cared about result, not the life that ended. I find it better to see who wins than pick a side so early in the game."

L stared at me with wide eyes. "I never thought about it that way. I believe you are right."

I smiled. "No one ever thinks about it my way. My way always seems insane… Good Lord, this music is crap!" I exclaimed as a tone-deaf couple left the stage. Taking matters into my own hands, I signed myself up for karaoke and took to the stage.

_I'm running out of time_

_I hope that I can save you somehow_

_If I, If I had superpowers _

_I'd save the world and you would be mine, mine_

At this part, I threw off my wig and sunglasses, causing the crowd to cheer when they realized who I was.

_Have no fear, your hero is here _

_My super sense is telling me that danger is near _

_I'm getting close to you so I can watch your back_

_A villain's on the loose and he is ready to attack _

_Oh, but I'm not a superhero_

_I'm not that kinda guy_

_But I can save you, baby, give me a try._

I started walking through the crowd and high-fiving people, mostly because I was bored.

_Cause I'm running out of time_

_I know what I came to do, and I didn't come to lose,_

_So I'll fight until your mine_

_Any trouble comes around I won't be backing down, tonight_

_Ooooooooh, if you're in danger _

_Ooooooooh, I'm here to save you_

_Ooooooooh, that's what I'm made of oh oh ohhh_

_Give you my superlove_

_I'm fighting for your love for all this time _

_What I gotta do to make you mine_

_Got no super speed but I'm running this town _

_If you get I'm my way, Imma take you down_

I sat on the edge of the table L sat at, now alone, and stared into his eyes, black and red.

_Oh, but I'm not a superhero_

_I'm not that kinda guy_

_But I can save you, baby, give me a try._

And now back to the stage.

_Cause I'm running out of time_

_I know what I came to do, and I didn't come to lose,_

_So I'll fight until your mine_

_Any trouble comes around I won't be backing down, tonight_

_Ooooooooh, if you're in danger _

_Ooooooooh, I'm here to save you_

_Ooooooooh, that's what I'm made of oh oh ohhh_

_Give you my superlove_

_Can't you see _

_We're meant to be_

_So come with me, say your mine _

_Cause I'm running out of time_

_I know what I came to do, and I didn't come to lose,_

_So I'll fight until your mine_

_Any trouble comes around I won't be backing down, tonight_

_Ooooooooh, if you're in danger _

_Ooooooooh, I'm here to save you_

_Ooooooooh, that's what I'm made of oh oh ohhh_

_Give you my superlove (x4)_

_oh oh ohhhh give you my super love_

The crowd roared in approval, but I paid them no heed. I dashed in between people, grabbed L, and ran out the back to my waiting motorcycle without being seen by the rabid fans. I tossed L my spare helmet and cranked the engine. After a moment of hesitation, L climbed on behind me and we shot away. After I was positive L wouldn't fall off, we moved into my usual speed, about 90mph. right before getting into a traffic jam, I simply drove onto the sidewalk, which was fortunately empty. Five minutes later, we were in the parking lot of my apartment building and I maneuvered to the garage I rented. "Welcome to my heaven." I told L as I lifted the garage door.

Inside was a mechanic's dream, worktables filled with haft-finished projects and walls covered with various tools. L took off his helmet and got off my motorcycle so I could roll it onto my tarp. "Why did Ana-chan kidnap me and take me here?" he asked.

I snorted. "I didn't kidnap you; you willingly came with me. I took you here because I thought you'd like to see one of my favorite places. I haven't even let Light come in here. I also need an extra pair of hands to help me get this windshield on." I picked up the curved piece of plexi-glass. "Will you help me, Ryuzaki?"

A small haft-smile graced L's mouth. "Of course."

**Because people were sad last chapter…**

**Beyond's PoV ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

These memories were strange, flouting around in Beyond's head. Memories of his daughter, meeting her, watching her grow up from the shadows, even loving her. Until he died, Beyond thought he'd never love or be loved. But now he had a daughter, an exact replica of himself. A successor.

A smirk appeared on the crazed serial killer's lips. Yes, his daughter did seem sane, but she was his child, with his eyes. Just a few hours in his presence and dear Briana would start to hate L with a cold fury. Under the camouflage of doing his part in her plan, he would slowly twist her mind, warp into the perfect person to defeat him.

And B would finally surpass L.

**Edited on June 30, 2013**

**And you won't see BB again until chapter 13 XD**


	11. Chapter 11 Take a Hint :P

**Chapter 11 Take a Hint**

"Well, this is nice." I commented as the four of us sat down at a table. The other 3 people who were with me were Light, Sayu and, surprisingly, Tous. I'd come to think of him more as a friend that a manager, so he was naturally invited.

"Yeah, this is a lot of fun!" Sayu smiled. "We should go out more often." She started talking to me about America (an apparent interest of hers) while Light and Tous talked sports, of all things. Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted 2 stumbling figures coming towards our table. 'Oh shit.'

"Hey, babes!" Yelled one of the drunken men as he wrapped his foul-smelling arm around my shoulders. His friend hugged Sayu from behind, causing her to squeak in surprise. "Why don't you come with us and we show you a good time?"

"No, thank you…" I snarled as I removed the drunk's arm. God, I hate intoxicated idiots. "We'd prefer to stay here, with our boyfriends." I noticed that Sayu started blushing when I implied that Tous was her boyfriend, but paid no mind to it.

"Oh, come on, don't be like that! Y'all need some real men to take care of ya, not these skinny idiots." I saw Light glare at the men because of the insult. I slipped him a note and my I-pod and, after he read it, Light smirked at me before getting up to 'get a drink.' He knew better than anyone that I liked to embarrass people rather than simply tell them off.

"Go away! Can't you see you're unwanted here!?" Tous yelled, standing in protectively in front of Sayu. I filed that little tidbit away to dissect later before speaking, music starting to play. Light came back and kissed me on the cheek, chuckling.

"I doubt that Tous-san. They're so drunk, they can't take a hint."

_Why my always hit on by the boys I never like_

_I can always see 'em coming from the left and from the right._

_I don't wanna be a priss; I just try to be polite_

_But, it always seems to bite me in the-_

At that moment, Sayu stood up and joined me in the song. She did know the words after all.

Ask me for my number, yeah you put me on the spot

You think that we should hook up, but I think that we should not!

You had me at hello, then you opened up your mouth!

_And that is when it started goin' south, Ho! _

_Get your hands off my hips, _

_'Fore I punch you in the lips! _

_Stop you're starin' at my HEY! _

_Take a hint, take a hint! _

_No, you can't buy me a drink_

_Lemme tell you what I think:_

_I think you could use a mint._

_Take a hint, take a hint! _

_T-take a hint, take a hint! _

_I guess you still don't get it, so let's take it from the top._

You ask me what my sign is and I told you it was stop.

_And if I had a dime for every name that you just dropped... _

_You'd be here and I'd be on a yacht, Oh! _

_Get your hands off my hips, _

_'Fore I punch you in the lips! _

_Stop your starin' at my HEY! _

_Take a hint, take a hint! _

_No, you can't buy me a drink, _

_Lemme tell you what I think:_

_I think you could use a mint._

_Take a hint, take a hint! _

_T-take a hint, take a hint! _

_What part of "No," don't you get?_

Just go and tell your friends I'm not really-

_Interested__! _

_It's about time that your leavin'... _

I'm gonna count to three and...

_Open my eyes and... _

_You'll be go-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-ne! _

One...

_Take your hands off my-_

Two_... _

_'Fore I punch you in the-_

Three

_STOP your starin' at my-_

_HEY! _

_Take a hint, take a hint! _

_I am not your missin' link! _

_Lemme tell you what I think:_

_I think you could use a mint._

_Take a hint, take a hint! _

_T-take a hint, take a hint! _

_Woa-oah! _

_No, you can't buy me a drink! _

_Lemme tell you what I think! _

_I think you could use a mint! _

_Take a hint! Take a hint! _

_T-take a hint, take a hint!_

The two drunks retreated to their corner in embarrassment as the crowd cheered. Light wrapped his arms around my waist and whispered in my ear. "That was a very naughty thing you did there, my angel."

I laughed. "Thank you for letting me doing that anyway. You're such a good boyfriend; brilliant and kind, but with an avenging streak like no other." I paused. "Light… I think I may love you." Light stared at me in shock; this was the first time I'd ever said that I returned his feelings. "Yes, there is a defiant probability of me being in love with yo-"

I was cut off when Light pressed his lips against mine. We kissed passionately for a few moments, until awkward coughing erupted from Tous. We quickly ordered food and, 15 minutes later, we left, since the two drunks were glaring at us. None of us noticed that when we left, so did they, out the back. And no one in the coffeehouse noticed the black-haired man who followed them out.

"Bye, Tous-san!" We waved as said man got in his car. I somehow convinced Light to let me walk home alone. But before Light and Sayu left, I pulled her aside. "Sayu…do you like Tous?"

"Wha!? N-no, of course not!" She sputtered, a definite sign that she was lying.

"Oh, that's too bad then. I'm positive that he likes you." I gave her a sly grin.

"Y-you really think so? But he's like 22! We'd never work out!"

"He's 20. That's only about 5 years older than you. I've seen couples where the woman is 8 years older than the man. Ask to see him more often—he's much too shy to do it himself." I had no idea where this relationship advice was coming from; I had never had a boyfriend before Light, and he's turning into a crazy psychopath.

"Ok! I'll try it!" With that, I gave her a hug and Light a kiss. Then I was alone.

Soon, I walked passed an ally that had strange noises coming out of it. Feeling very much like a blonde in a horror movie, I peeked in.

"Woof!" A black lab, barely large enough to be considered a dog, jumped out of the shadows and landed 4 feet from me. I smiled at it, but then it did something I didn't expect.

The dog snarled at me, lifting its lips to reveal sharp, black fangs. Its eyes turned silted and a fiery red as a second pair of eyes opened on the side of its head. I could feel my own eyes flare to their demonic coloring and my lips retract into a growl. We stared each other down for a moment before the dog blinked, turned back to normal, and jumped on me.

"Ack!" I screamed as the lab forced me to the ground. It started sniffing and licking my face, suddenly friendly. "Get off me, mutt!" I pushed it off and it sat next to me, tail wagging. Noticing he wore a collar, I carefully looked at the tag. It said, 'Blake—Hellhound.' Looking back at the dog, I noticed that he looked rather content being with me. "So, your name is Blake?" His tail thumped once on the ground. "Thump your tail twice." Two thumps. "Cool. Would you like to come home with me, Blake?"

"Woof!" Blake jumped in the air and, somehow, melded into my shadow. He completely melted into my shadow, the only sign that he was there was a darker color to the shade. Blake soon leapt out and started running circles around me.

"Well, that's new." I commented as I began to finish the walk home, my new pet hellhound bounding behind me.

**Edited on June 30, 2013**

**She needed a dog. He's important. **


	12. Chapter 12 Don't Stop

**Chapter 12 Don't Stop**

I retched into the toilet, emptying my stomach of food. Blake whined outside the bathroom, concerned, but I couldn't get up to let him in. Because tonight, the nightmare had been different.

I had been in a torcher chamber with a person chained to the wall. But instead of it being L, who I'd come to expect in these dreams, it was Light. When I asked why he was chained up, he looked at me confused and said, "What chains?" Then the scene changed.

There were two figures sword-fighting in the distance. I immediately recognized them as Light and L. I raced to them and reached the fight just as they were about to kill each other. Everything slowed down. 'I can only save one of them.' I realized. 'I can ether bloke Light's blow and let L kill him or the other way around. Only two options.'

'Well, three.'

I had thrown myself between them and taken both attacks; Light's to my neck and L's in my side. That was when I woke up and ran to the bathroom.

I slowly opened the door and managed to walk into the living room before collapsing on the couch. Blake jumped up beside me and started licking my hand. It was only 5 AM, so I had 4 hours before the entrance ceremony at To-Oh. I hadn't studied for the test at all, but only missed one question. "I don't want to move!" I moaned and turned on the TV.

"This just in." The annoying blonde news reporter said. "The bodies of Hikaru Monto and Tamiki Otoro, who went missing two weeks ago, have just been found." Pictures of the two flashed on screen and I stared in shock. It was the two drunks from that night at the coffeehouse! I hadn't noticed that it was their time to die, but I was rather annoyed at the time. Did Light kill them?

I looked worriedly at the TV once more before turning it off. It was time for me to get ready anyway.

**Time Skip ************************************************** *************

"Light-kun!" I raced up to my worried boyfriend after his speech. "You did a great job on your speech!"

Light gave me a fake smile. "I'm sorry. Do I know you?"

I laughed. "Funny how a guy who's so smart can't recognize his own girlfriend." I leaned in close and removed the sunglasses from my eyes. "See my point?"

He gasped. "Ana! What… what are you wearing?"

I flipped my now red locks. "It's called a wig and makeup, dear." I was now disguised in a simple red wig and makeup that made me look alive instead of my normal 'pale as death' look. "This makeup is really itchy. I'm going home and taking it off. I'll see you tomorrow, kay?" I kissed him on the cheek and ran off before L could spot me. Like hell if I was going to let him see me like this.

I slowed once I was a mile away from the university and looked at the ground in thought. What was my subconscious trying to tell me this time? That I would kill myself to keep them alive? I snorted.

This naturally led to thoughts of Light, which made the words of a specific song pop into my head. Smirking, I couldn't help but sing it.

_The road I walk is paved in gold_

_To glorify my platinum soul_

_I'll buy my way to talk to God_

_So he can live with what I'm not_

_The selfish blood runs through my veins_

_I gave up everything for fame_

_I am the lie that you adore_

_I feed the rich and fuck the poor_

_I got, what you want_

_It's just, don't stop_

_I got, what you want_

_It's just, don't stop_

_This is entertainment_

_Lies are entertainment_

_You are down on your knees_

_Begging me for more_

_The road I walk is paved in gold_

_To glorify my platinum soul_

_I am the closest thing to God_

_So worship me and never stop_

_The wretched blood runs through my veins_

_I gave up everything for fame_

_I am the lie that you adore_

_Now feed the rich, fuck the poor_

_I got, what you want_

_It's just, don't stop_

_I got, what you want_

_It's just, don't stop._

_This is entertainment_

_Lies are entertainment_

_You are down on your knees_

_Begging me for more_

_Dear future_

_I bought you_

_I own the rights_

_To let go_

_Destroy you_

_This is my life_

_Dear future_

_I bought you_

_I own the rights_

_To let go_

_Destroy you_

_This is my life... inside... _

_I've got, what you want_

_It's just, don't stop_

_I've got, what you want_

_It's just, don't stop._

_This is entertainment_

_Lies are entertainment_

_You are down on your knees_

_Begging me for more_

_(Begging me for more)_

_Begging me for more_

_(I've got, what you want_

_It's just, don't stop)_

The back of my neck began to prickle and I felt as if I was being watched. As I turned to look behind me, a hand shoved a foul-smelling rag into my face. Blake was behind me, snarling and trying to get my attacker off of me. I heard something big slam into the fence and saw that Blake was now an unconscious puppy on the ground. After a minute of struggling, I finally gave in to the chemicals invading my system and everything went black.

**L's PoV Next Day*********************************************** ************

A knock came from the door. L, Light, and the task force were all in Chief Yagami's hospital room and Light was just about to say something. Carefully, Matsuda opened the door.

"Is there a Rue Ryuzaki in this room?" asked a nurse.

"That would be me." L replied and the nurse gave him a larger-than-usual package. It was true that his alias was Ryuzaki, however, no one knew him as Rue Ryuzaki. At least, no one alive. L opened the package to reveal…

A laptop.

**Edited on July 1, 2013**

**TA-DA! Be happy I love ya'll. I had to write this entire chapter in sharpie. My head ache is huge. Review my friends. Review if you love jam. Review if you love L. review even if you have nothing important to say. All reviews inspire me to write faster and make for better chapters. We have finally reached CHAPTER 13. WHERE DOING IT MAN! WHERE MAKING THIS HAPPPEN! (That was a homestuck reference if you didn't get that.)**


	13. Chapter 13 The Collapse

**Chapter 13 The Collapse **

_I saw you get it when you want anything  
I gave it to you when you wanted it now  
_**L's PoV ************************************************** ****************

The entire task force, including Light, stared at the laptop in front of them. L felt his stomach drop as he lifted the lid. 'It's already on,' he noted before the computer opened up a video chat. Then was revealed the one man L believed he would never see again.

_I know you feel like it is close to the end  
Staring at me with your back on the ground_

"Beyond Birthday."

_I know your world is in my hands  
You know I pull the strings  
_

"Hello, L." The older man smirked mischievously, his red eyes glinting. "How long has it been? Four months."

_I'd like to see how tall you stand  
Cause if I wanted I could take it away  
_ "Five. Hello, Backup." L watched his former successor flinch slightly at his old name, and regain his composer. "How are you alive and why have you contacted me?"

_Never lived, you never died_

_Your life has been denied_

"Right to the point as usual, L." Beyond smirked wider, but L could see the barely hidden anger. "I'm not entirely sure how I'm alive so I'll have to get back to you on that one. But, as to your second question… I didn't contact you. I contacted Light-kun."

_Get laid out or I'm going to lay you out  
Stay down or I'm going to keep you down  
_

"Me!?" Light asked surprised, and slightly angry. L filed that reaction away in the folder labeled 'Why Light Could Be Kira.' **(And yes, L has a folder like that.)**

_I wanted to break, I wanted to burn_

_I want to bury you until it hurts_

"Yes, you, Light-kun. I believe I have something that belongs to you." Beyond moved the camera on his end to reveal…

Briana.

_And I take, I don't ask_

_This breath will be your last_

_Do you feel the collapse?_

**Light's PoV ************************************************** ***************

"You son of a bitch!" Light snarled at the red-eyed man, this 'Backup.' He looked vaguely familiar, but Light didn't know why or from where. He shared a resemblance to Briana, but that wasn't the reason. "What have you done to her, you sick, twisted bastard!?"

_You feel the pressure as I'm pulling you in_

_You're crumbling under the weight of the game_

"I haven't done anything to her that hasn't already happened before." Beyond walked over to the unconscious Briana, who was tied to a chair, and started playing with a strand of her hair. "And by calling me a son of a bitch, you've made her the granddaughter of a bitch."

_Before you let it all just go to your head_

_Now you're praying that you're walking away_

Light continued to glare at the computer. So, this monster was Briana's father? If Light had a piece of the Death Note and could use it discreetly, Beyond Birthday would be dead alrea- His eyes widened a fraction. Light could now remember where he'd seen this man before—on the screen of his computer. Beyond Birthday was one of the criminals killed in January. How was he still alive!?

_You know your world is in my hands_

_You know I pull the strings_

Briana struggled in her seat and groaned. "Looks like my dear little Ana is waking up." Beyond smirked and took out a knife. "~Wakeie, wakeie, sweetheart. The birds are singing and the earth says hello!"

_I'd like to see how tall you stand_

_'Cause if I wanted I could it take it away_

**L's PoV ************************************************** ****************

"Backup." L aloud just enough anger to his voice to let B know he was serious. "What is your plan? What do you stand to gain from kidnapping your own daughter?"

_Get laid out or I'm going to lay you out_

_Stay down or I'm going to keep you down_

"Silly L," Beyond leaned close and leered at the camera. "I have the pleasure of watching you and Kira scramble like dogs over the single most valuable piece of information in this case—my daughter. She is able to see the name of every single person on earth." He paused for effect. "So can I. We are somewhere in this hospital. If you can't find us in one hour, I will contact Kira and tell him all about her eyes."

_I wanted to break, I wanted to burn_

_I want to bury you until it hurts_

L aloud his eyes to narrow. Beyond had always claimed to know everyone's name, and even proved it a few times, but there was a possibility that he was lying. "How do I know that you are telling me the truth? You lie quite a lot."

_And I take, I don't ask_

_This breath will be your last_

_Do you feel the collapse?_

B's smirk grew wider. "I'll just have to prove it to you then. Oh, and, just as a little incisive, she can spot the difference between a normal person… and Kira. Now, let's start." He walked over to Briana and started swatting her hair with his blade. "Briana, my dear, can you tell me about your friend, Ryuzaki?"

_I wanted to break, I wanted to burn_

_I wanted to break, I wanted to burn_

"Everyone! Go quickly and search the building." L whispered to the task force. "Chief Yagami, Light and I will monster the situation from here. Hurry!" Within moments the room was empty.

_I wanted to break, I wanted to burn_

_I wanted to break, I wanted to burn_

"Ryu-zaki…?" Her voice cracked.

"Yes, Ryuzaki." B cooed from the screen. "Will you tell me his name?"

_Get laid out or I'm going to lay you out_

_So stay down or I'm going to keep you down_

"N-no. That's a secret."

"Now, Briana, don't make punish you for being insolent. Tell me his name."

"No."

_Get laid out or I'm going to lay you out_

_So stay down or I'm going to keep you down_

"~Fine. ~You asked for it." Beyond suddenly took his knife to her shoulder and began to carve. Briana's earth-shattering screams tore through the speakers and, hopefully, throughout the hospital, making her easier to find. The 3 watched, horror-stricken, as Beyond continued to demand L's name.

_Get laid out or I'm going to lay you out_

_Stay down or I'm going to keep you down_

"Tell me." B snarled.

"Never!"

_I wanted to break, I wanted to burn_

_I want to bury you until it hurts_

"Tell me!" He allowed the knife to bite a little deeper.

"Never!"

_And I take, I don't ask_

_This breath will be your last_

"TELL ME!"

"NEVER! BURN IN HELL, ASSHOLE!"

_Do you feel the collapse?_

The next thing they heard was the sound of a door being shoved open and shots being fired. Beyond threw his knife somewhere off screen before, running out of a door that hadn't been noticed, with Mogi and Ukita following after him. Matsuda and Aiwaza started to untie the sobbing, bleeding Briana.

_Do you feel the collapse?_

It was over.

_Do you feel the collapse?_

**Edited on July 1, 2013**

**But the story isn't, my readers. Our adventure is only beginning.**

**I need to know. Which do you prefer, LXBriana of LightXBriana. This will generally affect the way this story will go. So, review your answer! I love all readers! :D**


	14. Chapter 14 Trip the Light

**Chapter 14 Trip the Light**

**L's PoV*********************************************** *************

The doctor exited Briana's surgery room. The wound that Backup had inflicted on her shoulder had required several stitches, though nothing was seriously injured. The doctor wearily rubbed his eyes. "Are any of you Thames-san's family?" he asked.

"I'm her boyfriend, and these are the officers that rescued her." Light explained. "As far as I know, Ana-chan doesn't have any family in Japan."

"Alright." The man pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "Thames-san required 26 stitches on her shoulder **(Get what I did there?).** Her cuts were in the shape of 2 letters."

"BB." L guessed, eyes slightly narrow.

The doctor looked at him, surprised. "Exactly. However, I wish I could say that was the worst thing that has ever happened to her."

L thought back to Backup's earlier words. 'I haven't done anything that hasn't already happened.' He suppressed a shudder. "What do you mean?"

"I'm talking years of abuse and malnourishment. There is everything from scars to broken bones, even cigarette burns trailing up her arms. She's had her right arm broken four separate times. The oldest injury I found was a decade ago—a concussion. The only good news I can give you is that until today, her most recent damage was about 2 years ago, which means she managed to get away from the abuse."

Everyone stared shocked at the doctor. Light seemed utterly horrified, while L's brain calculated this information. 'Two years…? That would be a few months before the LABB murders…If that's true, there is a 70% or higher chance that Backup hasn't hurt his daughter before today.'

"May we go see her now?" Light asked. The doctor nodded.

"Only two at a time though." He added. So Light and L walked into the hospital room.

**Briana's PoV ************************************************** **

I watched L and Light walk into this desolate place they call a room. From the looks on their faces, the doctor has told them the basics of my past. With my face blank, I stared straight ahead.

"Ana, why didn't you tell me?" Light sighed. He tried to stroke my hair, but I flinched away. "An-"

"Don't touch me." I let my eyes flare for a moment at him before they faded back to a dull red. "And do not call me Ana. Ana is the name of the foolish girl who believed she could escape her past. Because of her stupidity, the past came back, in more ways than one, and destroyed every positive emotion she—I—could have." I fixed Light with my most furious glare. Everything inside me was screaming to stop—stop lying, stop hurting Light, stop the plan—but this was necessary to save L, even if it killed me. "So, please leave my room, Yagami-kun."

"An-Briana-chan," Light looked at me, enormously hurt. "Are you breaking up with me?"

"Yes. I have not become so cruel that I can lead you on when I don't love you. I see no purpose in a one-sided relationship. Now, please leave. I have something private to discuss with Ryuzaki." Looking shell-shocked, Light left the room and I looked at L.

And fell sobbing into his arms.

He automatically caught me as I buried my face in his shirt. My sobs were quiet, so no one outside would hear. I clung to him until no more tears would come and, even then, I would not let go.

"You lied." L murmured into my ear. I nodded once, still not lifting my face from his shoulder. "Why?"

I carefully removed myself and smiled wistfully. "What you didn't know was that there was a laptop at my end, too. I saw all of your reactions. My father is the best liar on earth. He wanted you to believe that the…performance… was for you, as a way of saying, 'I'm still here.' In reality, it was a message for me, that I'm still his daughter and I can't forget him. If I continued dating Light, it is extremely likely that my father will kill him."

"So, you broke up with him to protect him." Was it my imagination, or did I detect disappointment in his voice?

"Yes. Now, what's it that you wanted to talk to me about, L?" The shock in his eyes was obvious. "My father ranted often about you, so I knew what you looked like. That, combined with your name, means you could be no one else."

"So you are saying that your eyes can see my name."

"And your death date."

"Prove it."

I leaned in close to his ear. "I do hope that this is proof enough, Mr. Lawliet L." My smirk had to be the size of New York as I leaned away. "I can see every human's name and almost everyone's death date. The only exceptions to the death date are myself and my father, along with a few others."

"And do you know what Backup meant when he said that you could tell who Kira is?"

"No. The only thing I can come up with is that Kira doesn't have a Death Date, or his name will be in a different color. But there are quite a few people like that."

"Well, Briana, you now know information that Kira would do anything to get his hands on. From now on, you must be accompanied by at least one of the Task Force members. And, after you've been dismissed from the hospital, you must move in with me in my hotel." L looked down at his feet. "I would like to know why Briana-chan keeps the abuse in her past a secret. If you had informed the police, then the person responsible would have been arrested-"

"Ryuzaki, I doubt any policeman in the world would be willing to arrest an entire town because of one abuse victim." L's eyes widened at my words. "Yes, the entire town abused me physically. My mother was responsible for physiological abuse and malnourishment. I'm afraid all the time because of her. I have no ability to fight back. The only good thing she gave me is my mechanic skills. But my soul is hard because of her. So I doubt anyone can hurt my heart anymore."

"Alright." I stood up. "I'm going to take a short walk around. Stretch my legs and such." We walked out of the room and went separate ways. I wandered around for about an hour until I came to the children's section.

"Excuse me." I turned around to see a woman, about 30-years-old, hold a coughing toddler. "You are Ana Thames, is that right?"

"Yes, I am. How may I help you, Ma'am?"

"I was wondering; my child is having a lot of trouble sleeping. Could you perhaps sing her a lullaby? I understand if it's too much troubl-"

"It's perfectly alright." I smiled at the exhausted woman. "Here, I know the best song." I took the child gently into my arms and began to sing.

_If all the days that come to pass_

_Are behind these walls_

_I'll be left at the end of things_

_In a world kept small_

_Travel far from what I know_

_I'll be swept away _

_I need to know_

_I can be lost and not afraid_

_We're gonna trip the light_

_We're gonna break the night_

_And we'll see with new eyes _

_When we trip the light_

_Remember we're lost together_

_Remember we're the same_

_We hold the burning rhythm in our hearts_

_We hold the flame_

_We're gonna trip the light_

_We're gonna break the night _

_And we'll see with new eyes_

_When we trip the light_

_We're gonna trip the light_

_We're gonna break the night _

_And we'll see with new eyes_

_When we trip the light_

_I'll find my way home_

_On the western wind_

_To a place that was once my world_

_Back from where I've been_

_And in the morning light I'll remember_

_As the sun will rise_

_We are all the glowing embers_

_Of a distant fire_

_We're gonna trip the light_

_We're gonna break the night _

_And we'll see with new eyes_

_When we trip the light_

_We're gonna trip the light_

_We're gonna break the night _

_And we'll see with new eyes_

_When we trip the light_

_We're gonna trip the light_

_We're gonna break the night _

_And we'll see with new eyes_

_When we trip the light_

I gave the toddler back to the mother, who was now asleep. "Thank you, Thames-san." A voice said behind me. I turned around to see Ukita.

"Is that toddler yours, Ukita-san?" He nodded. I was pleasantly surprised. The anime never said anything about Ukita having a family. This just made me surer that I had to save him.

And I certainly didn't notice the figure creeping behind a door. No, not at all.

**Edited on July 1, 2013**

**I hope you like the chapter! Review please!**


	15. Chapter 15 Angel With a Shotgun

**Chapter 15 Angel with a Shotgun**

_I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun, _

_An angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun..._

"In other words, all the reporters and staff here are Kira's hostages."

_Get out your guns, battles begun; are you a saint, or a sinner?_

_If loves a fight, than I shall die, with my heart on a trigger._

"Shit!" I leap out of that stupid hospital bed and started throwing on an all-black assemble. "Shit, shit, shit! I thought I'd have more time than this!" I growled. This was a crucial part of my plan; though L already guaranteed me access to the Task Force, there was next to no way I'd be allowed to participate. However, if I retrieved the Kira tapes before Chief Yagami, they couldn't say no. I hissed in pain as my stitches stretched. Damn my father! Damn that blasted Beyond to the fiery deeps of hell for inhibiting me in such a way!

_They say before you start a war, you better know what you're fighting for._

_Well baby, you are all that I adore, if love is what you need, a soldier I will be._

I grabbed my helmet and the keys to my motorcycle as I ran into the hallway. Tous—bless his soul—had brought my bike over to the hospital the first day I was incarcerated here. Thank God for him. Lord knows what I'd do without him. After sneaking past the front desk (since L made it clear that only he could release me), I found my 'baby' sitting right where Tous said she'd be, still black and beautiful. The fear and doubt inside me was threating to consume me, but I pushed it to the back of my mind.

_I'm an angel with a shotgun, Fighting til' the wars won, _

_I don't care if heaven won't take me back._

_I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe._

_Don't you know you're everything I have?_

_And I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight_

Her roar filled the parking lot as I burst out, moving at speeds that would give any normal person a heart attack. Usually, the bright lights of the city would have blinded me, but they were filtered through the specially-ordered, tinted helmet on my head. Cars honked at me and I had to drive on the sidewalks several times to avoid traffic jams. Can't they see I'm trying to save people here!? Soon, I was racing up on the TV station.

_Sometimes to win, you've got to sin; don't mean I'm not a believer._

_And major Tom, will sing along. Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer._

I got there just in time to see a man fall to the ground. My mind went blank. I was too late to save Ukita. I let his child become an orphan. I was too slow. Damn it! How am I to save L if I can't even save one measly police officer!? My rage consumed my fear and I didn't even slow as I rapidly approached the front doors. Misa was going to fucking pay.

_They say before you start a war, you better know what you're fighting for._

_Well baby, you are all that I adore, if love is what you need, a soldier I will be._

Cranking the engine to maximum throttle, I rammed the doors at full speed. For a moment, I thanked God that I had the foresight to install a plexi-glass windshield, otherwise I wouldn't have survived **(true story, bros. this is possible. Don't try it at home)**. I went straight through the doors, but the impact sent the bike on its side, dragging me in glass for about 20 feet. Going to have some new scars from this.

_I'm an angel with a shotgun, Fighting til' the wars won, _

_I don't care if heaven won't take me back._

_I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe._

_Don't you know you're everything I have?_

_And I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight._

The idiotic security guard pointed his gun at me as I stood from the wreckage. My poor bike… "P-put your hands on your head!" I glared at him, ineffective with my helmet, but still intimidating.

_Ooohhh, ooohhh whoa whoa oooh whoa_

"I just ruined my motorcycle in attempt to stop Kira," I snarled. "And you have the audacity to point a gun at me!?" My voice was deep and dark, perfect for intimidating people. I took a step towards him and the man, forgetting he had a gun, ran instantly and dropped his weapon. Snickering, I picked up the gun, glad that I inherited scary skills from my father along with his brains. But why'd it have to be a gun, why not a knife, I could do much more damage with a knife…

_I'm an angel with a shotgun... Fighting til' the wars won... _

_I don't care if heaven won't take me back..._

I shook those thoughts from my head. Where in the world had that come from? Holding the gun at the ready, I ran down the hallways to the control booth. I again asked God to bless Tous' soul for showing me around this station just two weeks before when I came in for an interview. I didn't encounter any more guards and soon I got to my destination. The greedy guy in there stood up in outrage. "You can't be in here; Kira's got us all hostage-!" I pointed the gun at him, effectively shutting him up.

_I'm an angel with a shotgun, Fighting til' the wars won, _

_I don't care if heaven won't take me back._

_I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe._

_Don't you know you're everything I have? (I'm an angel with a shotgun)_

_And I want to live, not just survive, tonight. (Live, not just survive)_

The safety was on, of course. I wasn't really going to shoot the man, no matter how despicable he was. "You have to options; you can stop the broadcast, or I shoot you in the balls. Not a life threating injury, but it will make you incredibly uncomfortable for the rest of your days." I glanced at his death date—5 years. "Which won't be all that long. So which do you choose?" The man chose the first option.

_And I'm gonna hide, hide, hide my wings tonight._

At the moment the broadcast was shut off, Mr. Yagami drove his bus through the front doors I when through. Apparently, ether everyone outside was to chicken to go in or Misa killed them. I hurriedly packed all the tapes in a box without leaving finger prints just as Mr. Yagami burst into the room and aimed his weapon straight at me. "Freeze!" he roared.

_They say before you start a war, _

_You better know what you're fighting for._

I put my gun on the counter and raised my hands to eye level. "Mr. Yagami, its me." I raised the eye shield on my helmet so he could see my eyes and flipped it back down again.

His eyes widened with recognition. "A-" I shook my head. No names. "Oh, yes." Chief lowered the handgun from my chest and I sighed in relief. It's not fun having a loaded pistol pointed at you. Chief dialed a number on his phone. "Ryuzaki, it's me. I have the tapes, but I wasn't the one to retrieve them."

"The masked figure on the motorcycle?" I heard L say from the speaker.

"Was the one to stop the broadcast and is now in custody. But you are not going to believe who it is."

I couldn't contain my smugness any longer. "Hello, Ryuzaki. Tell me, did you like the show?"

_Well baby, you are all that I adore, _

_If love is what you need, a soldier I will be._

**L's PoV ************************************************** ********

Oh, shit. "Briana-chan. I hope you realize how risky want you just did was."

Her laugh was clearly audible. "Nope. Not at all. Because there is no risk when one is truly determined to do something. Do you remember that day in the café, on Valentine's Day, when you asked me for my opinion of Kira and I said I'd chose later? Well, I've chosen, Ryuzaki. I swear to do everything in my power to help you catch Kira, even if it the last thing I ever do."

**Edited on July 1, 2013**

**Badass Chapter. So glad I wrote this. Review and I hand out review jam and digital Death Note Plushies to serve as your personal slaves! (Sorry, sugar high. Verrrry high)**


	16. Chapter 16 God in Fire

**Chapter 16 God in Fire**

"Briana-chan, do you have any idea how dangerous what you did was?" L asked me.

"Nope." I popped the 'p' on the end, then hissed as Watari started to clean one of my cuts. I was in L's hotel room, the day after my little motorcycle stunt, with Watari still bandaging up my many cuts and the task force staring at me in a mixture of shock and awe.

"Not only have you broken almost all traffic laws-"

"Which were completely necessary." I butted in.

"-but you could have gotten yourself killed, ether by the crash or Kira. Or, in the worst case scenario, you could have been captured by Kira."

"One, no one on Earth could see through the tint of my helmet. Kira has no idea who was on that motorcycle, especially since my bike is a custom, hand designed and can't be traced to me. Two, the crash wouldn't kill me with the windshield in place. On impact, the windshield bent backward to protect my head and upper torso, and, at the speed I was at, the falling glass only hit my arms and legs. Nothing major."

"And your slide on the tile floor?" L raised a nonexistent eyebrow.

"Was unexpected. The floor was more slippery than I thought." I defended myself, pouting.

"So, Ryuzaki, what was on the other tapes?" Chief Yagami asked, interrupting our argument.

"There are two other tapes; one for if the police cooperates with Kira and one if they don't. The first one is for if the police decides to cooperate with Kira—he wants the police to reveal all criminal records to the public and wants the real L and police officials to appear on TV to say that we are cooperating. The other is for if we oppose Kira and it says the same thing, only worded differently. If I do not appear on television in 4 days, then Kira will start killing minor criminals and even innocents."

"Given the circumstances, it will be demanded that Ryuzaki appear on TV." I commented, curling up in my armchair as Watari left to put away the first aid kit. "It's a shame that you may get killed by the first person to jump on the Kira bandwagon, Ryuzaki."

"Wha!?" The task force stared at me in shock. "Ana-chan, what makes you think that!?" Matsuda asked.

"If you compare the personalities of the Kira we know and the Kira from the broadcast, you'll see that they are completely different. This Kira felt the need to prove themselves as Kira with petty criminals used on day time talk shows, whereas the real Kira would feel no need to use such insignificant prisoners. He wanted to make sure that there was no chance of the real Kira killing the convicts first. There is also a significant difference in their powers. And please call me Briana, Matsuda-san."

"What difference in their powers?" This time Aiwaza asked me angry.

"The first Kira needs a name and a face to kill. This imposter Kira—no, we should think of him as the Second Kira—appears to only need a face to kill." I frowned before stealing a cookie from L. It had strawberry jam in the center of it. Yummy.

"Or it is just as likely that the Second Kira has the Death Eyes like you, Briana-chan, and is using them with Kira's power." L gave me a sad look for stealing his cookie. I stuck my tongue out at him. I hated the nickname 'Death Eyes' but I couldn't say they were Shinigami eyes without looking suspicious. "How many people does Briana-chan know to have Death Eyes?"

"The only people I know with my eyes are my father and I. Neither of us have visible death dates so it is likely to have something to do with it. But not everyone without a death date has Death Eyes; I've talked to several of them and hinted that I couldn't see their date, but they didn't react."

"Maybe they just didn't understand the hint?" Matsuda asked hopefully.

"One of them has an IQ that can rival Ryuzaki's, Matsuda-san. If he had my eyes, he would have understood."

"Ah! Chief Yagami!" L cut in. "It seems your son has arrived to help with the investigation. I would appreciate it if you and the rest of the task force would go meet him and search him for listening devices."

"Of course, Ryuzaki." Chief replied and they left the room.

"Soooo… What did you want to talk to me about? By the way, was this really necessary?" My right arm extended to show off the hand-cuff I was now wearing so L could 'keep an eye on me, since I had such a hard time following rules.' Whatever. At least it was about 20 ft. of chain. I left my armchair and sat at my laptop, which was across the room.

"You were referring to Light, weren't you? And the hand-cuffs are necessary."

"…Yes. Light Yagami has no death date." I sighed. "Ryuzaki, I understand that this raises your percentage of Light being Kira, and I agree with you that there is a big possibility that he is, but this is very important. he can't know that I'm helping with the investigation. I have something planned that should reveal him, but to work, Light can't know that I care. OK?"

L nodded. "…Alright. I trust you. And I hope that you will reveal this plan of yours to me in due time." Wait. L…trusted me? That was extremely out of character. What is he thinking? I quickly put my headphones over my ears as Light and Ryuk, along with the task force, walked in. Keeping my eyes on the screen, I pulled up my music making program.

"Briana…" I heard Light say. I ignored him and started working. This program was pretty cool… and was most likely the only piece of technology I could use. It had records of all the notes you could make with an electric guitar, drums, and piano. When you tap a certain key on the keyboard, whatever note goes with the key and the chosen instrument plays. You can record stuff and layer it to make songs. It's what I used before Tous was my manager. **(I don't think this is real, but if it is, someone tell me where to get it.)**

"~Hehehe… Looks like she really doesn't like you anymore, Light. There goes your plan of making her your Goddess…" Ryuk chuckled. I pictured Light trying not to snap at him and almost cracked a smile on my blank face. I was working for about an hour and a haft when Matsuda came over and tapped me on the shoulder. I removed my headphones so I could hear him.

"Briana-chan, what are you doing back here?"

"Since Ryuzaki has me on house arrest, I can't go record music at the studio with Tous. So, I have to create the music here with this program. I am almost done with this song; all I have to do is record the lyrics and I can send it to Tous to be produced."

"OH! Briana-chan, can we hear this new song!?"

"Matsuda, now is not the time for that!" Aiwaza exclaimed.

"Actually, that would be a nice change of pace." Light flashed me his award winning smile and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. "Could you, Briana-chan?"

"Sure." I messed with the computer so it would record the song, and the music started playing. 'Let's see you smirk during this song, Light-o.'

_Gone in a second, ultimate destruction_

_Gods are warring, sorrow neverending_

_Endless chaos for an eternity_

_Welcome to the abyss_

_Backwater town where nothing happens_

_Don't let disguises fool you_

_Evil is coming from everywhere_

_Destroying all that we believe is good_

_My mother's ghost still haunts me now_

_Fortune abandoned by God_

_Nothing can bring her back to me_

_Now I will seek to rage heavens doors_

_There is no mercy, compassion in the world_

_Embrace the chaos, for in the end that is all_

_Now the universe is broken, lost its course_

_Turn your back on all you have loved, for it is_

_Gone in a second, ultimate destruction_

_Gods are warring, sorrow neverending_

_Endless chaos for an eternity_

_Welcome to the abyss_

_Creation desperate waiting for_

_Miracle to transcend all war_

_Watch how the bloodlust of the divine_

_Throw out its hatred for all time_

_There is no mercy, compassion in the world_

_Embrace the chaos, for in the end that is all_

_Now the universe is broken, lost its course_

_Turn your back on all you have loved, for it is_

_Gone in a second, ultimate destruction_

_Gods are warring, sorrow neverending_

_Endless chaos for an eternity_

_Welcome to the end, to the abyss_

_End as_ _beginning_

_And so it will be_

_Alpha Omega_

_An end you shall see_

_Gone in a second, ultimate destruction_

_Gods are warring, sorrow neverending_

_Endless chaos for an eternity_

_Welcome to the end, to the abyss_

I turned off the recorder. "May I be hand-cuffed so I can go to my room? I know you have cameras in there, so it will be safe." I asked L. He nodded and I detached myself from him and left the room. Light followed me out.

"Briana, please, talk to me-"

"I don't see the reason." I cut him off. "Light, stop loving me. Find some pretty blond girl to bang and forget about me. I have no purpose in your life; I'm just another girlfriend, most resent in a long line of girls before me."

"No you're not." Light grabbed my wrist to keep me from walking away. "You are THE girlfriend; the one that no other could compare to, the one that I'll never get over."

"I have gotten over you." 'Please, stop, before I cry…' I tried to pull away, but Light moved his grip to my upper arms and got in my face.

"Who!? Who stole you away from me!? Was it that bastard Tous!? Don't tell me it was Ryuzaki; I know you two were close friends before he reviled himself as L!"

"I am not dating any one. Now let me go."

"NO! YOU ARE MINE AND MINE ALONE!"

I slapped him straight across the face. "Don't you ever presume that I belong to you! I am not a toy, not something to be owned, and you better never forget that!" With that, I stormed into one of the rooms and slammed the door. Blake, who had to say in my room because Aiwaza was allergic to dogs, sensed my distress and bounded into my arms. 'Damn him and damn myself for still loving him!'

**Edited on June 30, 2013**

**Dra~ma! You know you love it! :) I have a couple new trailers out, so look for me on YouTube. I decided to, with the power of the magic coin, make this a two part story. AND I GOT 105 REVIEWS! XD**


	17. Chapter 17 Saints and Sinners

**Chapter 17 Saints and Sinners**

**Light's PoV*********************************************** ****

_Saints and sinners are but we  
Twisted wrecks of symmetry_

"Ryuzaki, we have a reply from the second Kira."_  
Like broken arrows split  
Against this mindless rift we feed_

The task force gathered around the computer as the message from the second Kira started playing. Light stood in the back of the group, listening intently. "Kira, thank you for your reply. Please do not worry; I will follow your orders and do as you say."_  
Saints and sinners are  
And each other's company we seek_

'Do as you say, huh? This guy is going to be no help at all. If this fake had any idea what my wishes were, he'd insist that L appear on TV and then kill him anyway.' Light thought bitterly as he glanced over to Briana. She had her head-phones on and wasn't paying any attention. 'I wonder what Briana thinks… She seems to hate me because I care about her. I am the only one who will never hurt her, which is why she can't be with anyone else… No, I can't think about this now. I have to focus.'__

Though we took our separate paths  
Back to the womb where we collapsed

"I really want to meet you. I don't think you have the eyes, but you don't have to worry, I would never try to kill you."

**L's PoV*********************************************** *********

_On buildings full of living bricks  
Cementing walls a dangerous fix_

'The eyes…this Kira has the eyes that can see someone's name and death date just like Beyond…or Briana.' L glanced at her, then back at the screen. 'Is this the plan Briana was speaking of… No, she'd have no time to pull this off since I'm always watching her. Perhaps it is Beyond… but this doesn't seem like his style. And he is also a criminal, so he wouldn't worship Kira in this way…'_  
Saints and sinners are  
Begrudgers who will never mix  
_

"We can confirm our identities by showing our shinigami to each other." L's mind shut down. He couldn't think that shinigami were the answer to the mystery of Kira, no that was impossible. L threw his hands in the air, screamed and crashed down out of his seat, pulling Briana out of her's as well. **(I**** throw mah** **hands up in the air sometimes, sayin' "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH")**

_Contemplating right from wrong  
In retrospect we don't get on_

"Am I supposed to believe that shinigami actually exist?" L questioned. The task force denied it, trying to give reasons to why the second Kira said that, but L noticed that the one who didn't immediately try to come up with an answer was Light. '20%, Light-kun.'_  
So Armageddon here we come  
Who are the chosen ones?_

"Ryuzaki, listen to yourself! Of course shinigami don't exist." Light told him. L naturally distrusted anything Light said, so he decided to question the existence of shinigami, in order not to miss anything. Briana, who had been pulled out of her chair, came over and helped L up._  
Consequences who you've been  
For in damnation Satan grins_

"The world seems to forget that monsters such as shinigami are seen everywhere in its folklore. I find it hard to believe that so many sightings are all fake. Don't ignore the impossible, Ryuzaki, or you may end up getting yourself killed by the very thing you claim does not exist." With that, she walked back to her seat and sat down again._  
We're saints and we're sinners  
Nothing more than lost beginners_

**Light's PoV Time Skip to Where Misa meets Light************************************

'Notebook…Could it be?' Light walked out of his room and to the front door to see… a girl. She had blonde hair in two pigtails and wore a gothic Lolita dress, much like Briana when she felt like dressing up _  
Both now facing endless falls  
It's hell or heaven cry's  
The pulpits' scorn_

"Hello. My name is Misa Amane. I thought you might get worried if you saw that message on TV. I just couldn't take it anymore, so I brought this notebook." Light couldn't believe it; the second Kira was this girl!? He touched the death note in front of him and saw the bird-like shinigami behind her._  
Every saint now has a past  
So may the sinners' future last_

"Please come in." Light opened the door for the second Kira and reentered his house to see Sayu glaring at him. Ever since Briana broke up with him, Sayu has seen it as his fault and has been giving him the cold shoulder. "Mom, she came all this way to return my notebook. Could you make us some tea?" The two walked up to his room. "Have a seat."_  
Every ghost still has a haunt  
Where he or she feels they belong_

"Oh. Thank you."

"How did you find me?"_  
All possessing tortured souls  
Confessing all that's yet to be_

"I knew it! You never made the shinigami eyes deal. When you have the shinigami eyes like I do, you can see most people's name and lifespan. However, you can't see the lifespan of anyone who possesses a death note." Light's eyes grew wide. 'Briana has these eyes…but she never mentioned having a death note or a shinigami. How is that possible?'_  
Saints and sinners are  
Lunatics a vicious breed  
_"Well, now you've managed to find me. But you were careless, what if you had been caught by the police!? Then they'd know everything about Kira!"

"It's alright, because the police didn't catch me. As long as I do as you say from now on, they'll never be able to. So we're safe. After all, don't you need someone to see L's name? If you want, I could be your eyes. So…would you please make me your girlfriend?"_  
So Armageddon here we come  
Who are the chosen ones?_

"Girlfriend?" 'If see finds out I'm manipulating her and gets hurt, she'll probably kill me. And even if she's useful now, Briana could be 5 times more if I can convince her to be on my side…' He tried to tell her why it was a bad idea, telling her about the security cameras and fingerprints, but she showed him the pictures of her disguise and talked about the videos. She told him to hang on to her death note so he could trust her, and told him about her past. Though Light was sympathetic to her, he still didn't fully understand the reasons behind her actions until she said all she wanted to do was meet him._  
Consequences who you've become  
For in damnation Satan grins_

Light walked over to where Misa had fallen on the floor and, suddenly, hugged her. He was uncomfortable, since he only did this sort of thing with Briana, but held her anyway. "I understand. I can't be your boyfriend, but I can act like it. The lengths you went to meet me, to be of help to me, those eyes of yours, the ones you sacrificed haft your live to get…you will become my weapon."__

We're saints and we're sinners  
Nothing more than lost beginners

"Thank you so much. I'll try my hardest to make you love me. I promise."_  
Both now facing endless falls  
It's hell or heaven cry's  
The pulpits' scorn-  
_'You stupid girl. As if I could love anyone besides my Briana. When you tell me L's real name and I write it down, the next name going in my death note… will be yours.'_  
We're saints and we're sinners  
Nothing more than lost beginners_

**Briana's PoV ********************************************

"And then Light was like, 'I already told you about her.' I can't believe that so soon after losing you, he already has a new girlfriend! And she's also famous! I heard she's an upcoming model or something!" Sayu ranted on the phone to me. _  
Both now facing endless falls  
It's hell or heaven cry's  
The pulpits' scorn_

"It's ok, Sayu. I could honestly care less about your brother's love life anymore. I am over him."

"Ana-chan, I don't believe that. You may say you are, you may be able to trick Light into believing that is true, but you'll never fool me. Look we'll talk about your inability to acknowledge your feelings later; that stupid new girlfriend of his is coming down the stairs now. I'll speak to you later!"

_We're saints and we're sinners  
Nothing more than lost beginners_

I returned my cellphone to my pocket and ignored the curious glances that the task force and L gave me. 'So, Misa Amane… you are finally here to play the game. While Light and L play their game of cat and mouse, I will deal with you. I wish you would give in the moment you knew who I was, but I guess I'll have to convince you… soon, you will be nothing more than dust and ash in a grave.'

'I wonder…' I thought, amused, and glanced at L. 'Which one is truly the saint and which one is the sinner.'_  
Wise men crank the guillotine  
Where heads will roll for all to see_

**Chapter 17! Now Misa is in the picture, and I have something lovely planned for her… *creepy smile***


	18. Chapter 18 Strange

**Chapter 18 Strange**

"What is Briana-chan working on?" L asked me from across the room. I was just reading a murder mystery book from this world. It was actually really good, full of twists and misleading information. If the murders in this universe were haft as challenging as the deaths in the novel, then it's no wonder why they need a world's greatest detective.

"It's quite obvious that I am simply reading, Ryuzaki. Anything you particularly need to say? I know you wouldn't start a conversation with me without cause." Blake padded up to me and put his head in my lap. I absently scratched his ears.

"Hair." L put a strand of Misa's hair inside a little, plastic baggie. "Briana-chan is correct; I was just making sure that she would pay attention to what I am going to say." He paused for dramatic effect. "Chief Yagami, in case I die in the next few days, you and the rest of the task force are to assume that Light is Kira."

Mr. Yagami made a shocked face. "Ryuzaki! What do you mean by that!? First you are saying that you barely suspect Light, now you say that he could be Kira!? Exactly how much do you suspect my son!?"

"Mr. Yagami, the fact is that your son is the only suspect we have at the moment." I looked at the depressed father over the top of my book. "Even though logically there is about a 5% chance of him being Kira, much of the evidence points to him. So, until we find evidence that completely clears Light from suspicion, in every possible way, he will be a suspect."

"I couldn't say it any better myself, Briana-chan." L bit into a strawberry as he observed me. "Your deductive skills seem to improve with every day to spend in my company. You are rapidly reaching the mental capabilities of your father."

"I am not sure if I am to take that as a compliment or an insult." Blake hopped into my lap, making me put down my book. The look on his face clearly said 'Love me, please!'

"It was a compliment. Anyway, I will have to go out today to apprehend the second Kira. Would Briana-chan like to come with me?"

"On one condition. We have to make a short stop somewhere."

**Light's PoV*********************************************** ******

"Hey, what's wrong?" Takada asked Light, but he paid no attention to her. L was there, sitting in his weird, stupid way, with his Briana. Of course, at a glance, you couldn't tell it was her, since she was wearing a large, black sweatshirt with a hood covering her face, but Light would always be able to find her.

"Hey Light!" L—or Ryuzaki—called out. "How you doing?" Briana tossed a small wave in his direction.

"Excuse me; I need a moment alone with them." Light walked over to where they were sitting. "Is it ok for you two to be here? Didn't you say that you were afraid to be seen in public?"

"Since you are the only one on the outside who knows that I am L, and as long as you're not Kira, I should be safe. Besides, Briana-chan said she needed to get something from a store near here."

"It's an acoustic guitar." Briana said in her beautiful voice. "My computer only has the recordings of an electric guitar, so I needed it for later."

"Yes…anyway, in the unlikely event that I die in the next few days, I told your father and everyone at HQ to assume that you are Kira."

Light sucked in a small breath. 'Damn him…'

"As long as it doesn't kill me, collage is a lot of fun." Ryuzaki added.

"Says every college student on earth." Briana said.

"You are very right, Briana-chan." Light laughed. He knew he had to get back on her good side, to make her love him again. Light knew that he could do it; he had done it once before…

"Hey, would you like to have some cake with me in the cafeteria?" L asked.

"Uh, yeah, sure. I have a break now anyway. Would you like anything, Briana-chan?"

"No, thank you, Yagami-kun."

"Light! There you are!" Suddenly, Misa appeared out of nowhere. "I had a photo shoot nearby, so I thought I'd come by and see you!"

'Misa, you idiot! Not in front of Briana…!'

**Briana's PoV*********************************************** **************

'Oh, look the blonde bimbo showed up.' I thought as Misa ran up to Light and L. I felt slightly sick that she was here, but I had no idea why. "Oh, this must be a friend of yours! He's so different and unique."

"Yes, he is." I said from my bench and started to walk over to where they were standing. "But, you have no idea of his true oddness until you live with him." I saw Light stiffen at my words. Apparently, he was still touchy about the fact that I am living with L. "My name is Ana and this is Hidigi Ryuga **(Spell Check)**."

"Really? But…" Misa's eyes trailed to where L's real name was and where mine would be if I wasn't wearing such a large hood.

"Yeah, he has the exact same name as the famous actor, weird right?" Light said, keeping her from saying anything that could reveal that she is the second Kira.

"Yeah! Anyway, I'm Misa Amane and I'm Light's girlfriend." Misa smiled.

I started to giggle. "Light, you sly dog." I laughed. "Misa-Misa, I have been a huge fan of yours ever since the august issue of Eighteen. I'm Ana Thames, a singer and Light's old girlfriend."

"Ana Thames!? Wow! Why are you covering your face? And why did Light break up with you?"

"It's the other way around, Misa-Misa—I broke up with him. We had just grown apart and I decided to end it while we were ahead. And I get kind of nervous around fans, so I try and hid my face until I feel ok with dealing with the attention." A bead of sweat trickled down my brow. What if she could see through the hood?...No that is impossible. I am unable to see my name while wearing this, so she shouldn't either. I need to stop worrying needlessly.

"Hey, is that Misa-Misa?" Someone asked and a swarm of people surrounded us. I quietly slipped out of the crowd and sat back down on my bench. I took out the guitar under it and struck so notes experimentally, trying to remember the words to a certain song.

"No way! Somebody just touched my butt!" Misa screamed and I frowned. L, of all the ways to get her phone, why did you have to touch her butt…

"This is an outrage! Taking advantage of the situation in unacceptable! I will find whoever is responsible for this!" I've already heard all this. Soooo boring! Quietly, I started playing a song that reminded me of my relationship with Light.

_A freak of nature, stuck in reality  
I don't fit the picture, I'm not what you want me to be... sorry._

_Under the radar, out of the system,  
Caught in the spotlight, that's my existence,  
You want me to change, but all I feel is..._

_Strange, Strange  
In your perfect world,  
Sooo strange, strange  
I feel so absurd in this life,  
Don't come closer, in my arms,  
Forever you'll be strange, strange_

_If you want to fix me, push me  
Into your fantasy,  
And you try to give me, sell me  
A new personality_

_You try to leave me, I don't get better,  
What's making you happy, is making me sadder,  
In your golden cage, all I feel is..._

_Strange, Strange  
In your perfect world,  
Sooo strange, strange  
I feel so absurd in this life,  
Don't come closer, in my arms,  
Forever you'll be strange, strange  
Like Me_

Strange-When you touch me  
Strange-When you kill me  
Strange-All I feel is strange

In my dreams,  
Together, we'll be...

_Strange, strange,  
In your perfect world..._

Strange-I am so strange  
Strange-I am so strange

_Strange, strange,  
In your perfect world,  
Sooo strange, strange  
I feel so absurd in this life,  
Don't come closer, you'll die slowly,  
In my arms forever you'll be,  
Strange, Strange,  
Like Me..._

When I looked up, L was in front of me with Misa's cellphone in her hand and was giving me a blank look. "How interesting…" He murmured.

"What is interesting, Ryuzaki?" I asked as I put the instrument back in its case.

"Oh, it's nothing, Briana-chan. I am most likely over-analyzing one of your songs again." Suddenly, Misa's phone started ringing. "Hello? Hello? Oh, hi Light. Someone must have dropped this phone in all of the commotion earlier." L paused for Light to speak. "Oh, I see. I'm sure that makes sense." Light walked over and got Misa's phone when L's cell went off. "Yes? Yes, I see. So, it's done? I understand." L turned to Light. "I'm not sure how you'll take this, but you should know that we've taken Misa Amane into custody for being the second Kira."

And now my work cell phone went off. Frowning, I put it to my ear. "Hello?" My eyes grew wide when I heard the news. "No…no that's impossible!" Tears started to fall from my face and my breathing grew shallow. I dropped the phone and fell to my knees.

"Briana-chan? What is wrong?" L asked.

"T-Tous is dead. He's dead…and it wasn't his time to die! His numbers weren't up! He was supposed to live 'til 82! He had decades left!" I sobbed.

Beyond, you bastard.

**I killed Tous. I have noticed that I really want to kill my favorite OCs. I want to kill Briana, too, but I can't. Even though I want to really badly. **


	19. Chapter 19 You're Gonna Go Far, Bri

**Chapter 19 You're Gonna Go Far, Bri**

"Come on, Matsuda-san." I fast walked towards my former apartment with Matsuda in tow. I was pissed beyond belief. It was very much possible that Light had killed Tous, but I doubted it. It would go against his beliefs as Kira to kill an innocent human, even if Light hated his guts. The only other explanation I could come up with is that Beyond got my Death Note out of my old apartment and killed Tous with it. Thank God I had the foresight to buy it for the entire year, because when L moved me into his hotel, he would only let me take some clothes.

_Show me how to lie  
You're getting better all the time  
And turning all against the one  
Is an art that's hard to teach_

"Briana-chan, why did you believe you needed police protection to go back to your apartment?" Matsuda asked me. It's true; I asked L if someone from the task force could go with me and he sent Matsuda. This is fine, since he isn't the smartest person in the world and probably won't wonder why I'm here for a notebook.

_Another clever word  
Sets off an unsuspecting herd  
And as you step back into line  
A mob jumps to their feet_

"Because there is a slight chance that we may run into my father while we are here." Finally, we reached my apartment. I tested the doorknob and found that it was open. "Shit. The lock's been picked. Keep your gun out, Matsuda-san." We quickly entered the apartment, which looked no one had been there since I left. I raced to the closet where my safe was located. I punched in the 5-digit code—4, 1, 3, 2, 6—and pulled on the handled.

_Now dance, fucker, dance  
Man, he never had a chance  
And no one even knew  
It was really only you_

It was empty.

_And now you steal away  
Take him out today  
Nice work you did  
You're gonna go far, kid_

"Shit." I watched my eyes flare in the mirror attached to the closet door and it also reflected what was in the room opposite of the closet…Double Shit.

_With a thousand lies  
And a good disguise  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
Hit 'em right between the eyes_

"Matsuda, MOVE!" I screamed and tackle him as a meat cleaver impaled itself in the wall where his head used to be. We crashed into the ground and his gun accidently went off. From the corner of my eye I saw my father run into the living room and jump out of the second-story window. I soon followed him. 'Wait…I have no athletic skill…Cra-'

_When you walk away  
nothing more to say  
see the lightning in your eyes  
see 'em running for their lives_

I landed hard on the ground, twisting my ankle. Knowing that if I ran more, I would make it worse, I took off after Beyond who I could see running off. The pain in my foot hindered me, but I managed to catch up to him and tackle him to the ground. "Give…me…the notebook." I huffed out, my breathing deep.

_Slowly out of line  
And drifting closer in your sights  
So play it out I'm wide awake  
It's a scene about me_

"I thought your plan involved me having the Death Note." He said casually. I raised an eyebrow at him.

_There's something in your way  
And now someone is gonna pay  
And if you can't get what you want  
Well it's all because of me_

"One: you only need a page for your part. Not even a page. A scrap would do. Two: you just killed one of my best friends with the Death Note, so I really don't feel like letting you have your way at this point in time. And 3," I got off of him and we helped each other to our feet. "I believed that by kidnapping me, you were saying that you didn't want to help anymore."

_Now dance, fucker, dance  
Man, I never had a chance  
And no one even knew  
It was really only you_

"~No, no, I just wanted to see the look on L's face as I tortured you. It was quite amusing. If I didn't know any better, I would say that L has a little crush on you~." B snickered. I rolled my eyes. Like L could ever have a crush on me, a freak.

_And now you'll lead the way  
Show the light of day  
Nice work you did  
You're gonna go far, kid  
Trust, deceived!_

"Anyway, give me my Death Note. Take your page and go away."

"But, where will you hide it? The little idiot back there saw the combination to your safe and you have nowhere else to hide it. ~So… let me keep it and I'll give you the page. That is all you really need after all."

_With a thousand lies  
And a good disguise  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
Hit 'em right between the eyes_

I sighed. He was right, obviously, but for some reason, I felt uneasy about giving the greatest weapon of mass murder to a serial killer. I wonder why? **(Sarcasm) **"Fine. But if you kill anyone besides her, then I will personally kick your ass."

He smirked. "How? You can't fight."

_When you walk away  
Nothing more to say  
See the lightning in your eyes  
See 'em running for their lives_

"Just give me the damn page and get the hell out of here." I snarled. BB took out my—technically, our—Death note. It was all black, like all of them, with the words 'Go to Hell' on the cover. He ripped out a page and handed it to me. "Leave. The police man will be here soon enough."

_Now dance, fucker, dance  
He never had a chance  
And no one even knew  
It was really only you  
_

Beyond, who stood a full head above me, ruffled my hair, like I was a little kid. "Good luck, Strawberry. Not that you'll need it, though. You are a Birthday, after all."

I snickered. "What's that supposed to mean? That we never fail? You talking to me at this moment is proof of how false that is."

_So dance, fucker, dance  
I never had a chance  
It was really only you_

**Later********************************************* ****

"Tell me. What insanity would possess Briana-chan so that she jumps out of a second story window to chase after the father who tortured her?" L asked once Matsuda and I had returned and Watari had wrapped my foot.

_With a thousand lies  
And a good disguise  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
Hit 'em right between the eyes_

"The kind that's ether hereditary or comes from having something important to you being stolen by your idiot of a father. I didn't even get it back." I scowled. The page of the Death Note was hidden in my sleeve and just wanted to get back to my room._  
When you walk away  
Nothing more to say  
See the lightning in your eyes  
See 'em running for their lives_

"And what was stolen from Briana-chan?" Wow, L was very relentless today.

"My grandmother's wedding ring. Why won't you let me into the living room?" I asked him. I already knew what was in there; Misa in bondage clothes. Was he trying to shield my eyes or something?

_Clever alibis  
Lord of the flies  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
Hit 'em right between the eyes_

"No reason." I faked left on L, then made my way right and into the living room. I sucked in a gasp. Misa looked much worse in real life than in the anime. And this was just the first day. "Now you see why I didn't want you to come in here. This may be a monstrous; I may be monstrous, but this is the only way to get information out of her."

I looked at him. L had his head in what appeared to be shame. "You aren't a monster, L. You're determined." L's head shot up and he looked at me, wide eyed. "And I agree. Torture may be the only way to get her to confess." I smiled slightly and did something neither of us saw coming.

_When you walk away  
Nothing more to say_

I kissed him on the cheek.

"I'll be in my room if you need anything." I left him standing there, not noticing the shocked, yet rather pleased, expression on his face._  
_

_See the lightning in your eyes  
See 'em running for their lives_

**The magical dice of wonder and Kira told me to update again, so that's what I'm doing. :P I listened to the Nightcore version of this song more than 50 times for this. Review if you want Briana to go far! XD I'm such a nerd…**

**Fun Fact: I keep paper in my sleeves when they are long. Mostly Fanfiction.**


	20. Chapter 20 The Knife Game

**Chapter 20 The Knife Song**

**PLEASE READ: I deleted the author's note on chapter 17, so go back and read chapter 19 to find out what happened after Tous died. If you already read it, jam for you!**

"Mr. Stalker? Mr. Stalker, this is illegal, you have to stop now." Misa called out from the screen. L, myself, and the rest of the task force surrounded the computer, staring at the bound woman. I yawned loudly.

"She's been acting like this…ever since she regained consciousness." Aizawa muttered.

"Seriously? Does she think that she can get out of this just by playing dumb?" Matsuda asked.

"Matsuda-san, you shouldn't assume that's what she's doing." I scolded him. In the anime, I liked innocent Misa. "Now, hush."

"Ok, how about this? You could at least take off my blindfold, don't you think? It would be nice to see what you look like." I tuned out the part where L called Mogi. Since my father gave me the Death Note page a few days ago **(See chapter 19)**, I have hidden it in the one place L nor Watari would ever want to look…my bra.

"Hey! Amane! No one is buying this so cut it out!" Matsuda yelled, frustrated.

"MATSUDA!" I snarled, bringing all attention to me. "I mean, please stop, Matsuda-san." Great, now my freaky emotions are running away with me.

"Oh, this is scary. What's going on? Oh, I can't stand it anymore! Let me go! Please, you have to let me go!" Misa sobbed. "I need to go to the bathroom. I need to go to the bathroom again, ok?"

"It's only been 4 minutes since you last went to the bathroom. I'm afraid you'll just have to hold it."

"You have to. It's the only time you'll untie me and let me move. Plus you'll be able to watch. Isn't that what you want, you pervert!"

"I'm a…pervert?" L asked himself quietly, but I was still able to hear him.

"Yes, Ryuzaki, you are a pervert." I told him, quite loudly. "You illegally put cameras in people's rooms, you tie up girls in bondage clothes and you handcuff yourself to me." I jingled the piece of metal keeping us together. "It is true. Just accept it and move on with your life."

"Uh… Briana-chan… you didn't have to be so blunt with him…" Matsuda pointed to L, who, if we were in Ouran High School Host Club and he was Tamaki, would be colorless and deflated. But since we're in Death Note, he only looked depressed and was giving me puppy eyes.

"I'm not being blunt, I'm just tired, fangirl." I muttered and started rubbing my eyes. Damn it, all those nights up with L working on the case were catching up to me.

At that moment, the phone rang and L started talking to Light. Soon Light walked into the room, wearing a pained, fake expression. "Ryuzaki, like I said on the phone, I may… be Kira."

I watched Chief Yagami's eyes widen in horror with minimal interest. My boredom was starting to catch up with me, and boredom makes me do stupid things. From across the room, I spotted something that would cure my boredom and freak everyone out. "L-light…what are you talking about!? Why would you even say something like that!?"

"Look, Dad, if Ryuzaki is L, then it's safe to say he's the world's greatest detective. And, right now, he seems pretty sure that I'm Kira. We know L's never been wrong before." Careful to keep my face blank, I was smirking on the inside. 'Of course not. He's L, while you are someone who hasn't had any experience in the real world outside of your own achievements. Damn my weak soul for still loving you even a little bit.'

Apparently, during my little rant, time had passed. "I'm not sure of anything anymore. I would never be able to kill anyone, but subconsciously, who knows what I'm capable of. Another me could be killing people as I sleep."

Silently, I started creeping across the back of the room, keeping out of everyone's line of vision. "I'm afraid that's not possible." L replied to Light. "I never mentioned this to you, but at one point I had hidden surveillance cameras in your room for 5 days. Every single night, you slept normally. Criminals names who were still broadcast were still dying, even though you would have had no way of knowing about them." I soon reached a table full of sweets for L and started to get my object. "Briana-chan, if you had wanted some sweets, all you had to do was ask Watari to get you some." I smiled sheepishly, hid my idem in my sleeve and took a cupcake back to my table.

"But this didn't prove your innocence to me. It just proved that if you are Kira, then no amount of camera surveillance wouldn't reveal that fact."

"Reveal that fact huh? I have to admit, it could be true. I've found myself thinking that some criminals deserve to die. If I can think like Kira, how can I be sure that I'm not really him?"

As Matsuda started yelling that he felt the same, I took my idem out of my shirt. It was a small knife for cutting cake. I gripped the small blade in my hand and started hitting it on the table, in between my fingers. **(Please don't try this at home. But if you do, practice using a plastic butter knife that is less likely to injure your hand. Don't sue me if you fail)**

_Oh, I have all my fingers._

_The knife goes chop, chop, chop._

_If I miss the spaces in between_

_My fingers will come off._

_And if I hit my fingers, _

_Blood will soon come out._

_But all the same I play this game, _

_Cause that's what's it's all about!_

I could feel the eyes of everyone in the room on me, but I was to bored and tired to care very much.

_No you can't use a pencil._

_You can't use a pen._

_The only way is with a knife _

_When danger is your friend!_

_And some may call it stupid,_

_Some may call it dumb._

_But all the same we play this _

_Cause it's so damn fun!_

_Oh, I have all my fingers._

_The knife goes chop, chop, chop._

_If I miss the spaces in between_

_My fingers will come off._

_And if I hit my fingers, _

_Blood will soon come out._

_But all the same I play this game, _

_Cause that's what's it's all about!_

_Oh, Chop, chop, chop, chop, chop, chop, chop._

_I'm picking up the speed_

_And if I hit my fingers…_

_My hand will start to bleed!_

**L's PoV*********************************************** ************

L watched Briana stab her knife hard into the table where the center of her hand used to be. "Doesn't Briana-chan truly think that was appropriate to do at this moment?" He asked her, slightly shocked that she would do something so dangerous in front of everyone.

"I don't care." She yawned out. L noticed the heavy bags under her eyes and felt a twinge of regret. 'She's been staying up far later than she's used to because she wants to help me.' L thought, then turned back to the conversation that they were have just moments ago.

"Honestly, I don't like the way this is going at all, but what choice do I have? Let's do it. I need you to fully restrain Light Yagami." L told the Chief. "And place him in solidary confinement. If we're going to do this, it has to happen immediately. From this point on, you aren't allowed to go anywhere I can't see you."

Soon, Light was handcuffed and was blindfolded in a way so that he couldn't see nor hear. L knew that Light was Kira and that Light had wanted to be confined. 'He must have some sort of plan…' L glanced over at Briana and a small smile crept onto his face. She was fast asleep, curled up into a little ball on her seat. He took a throw blanket from the back of one of the several couches in the room and wrapped it around her. 'Hmm…that chair doesn't look all that comfortable…'

With only a small amount of hesitation, L lifted Briana into his arms and started to place her onto a couch near his chair. He would have put her onto a bed, but since she was still handcuffed to her, and Watari had the key, this would have to do. As he was setting her down, Briana began to cling to L's shirt. "No…" She whispered, in the thrall of a nightmare. "No…Light, please don't kill him… Please, don't kill Lawi…"

L stared at her in shock. 'In her mind…She calls me by my given name? A nickname of that name, in fact?' He began to stroke her hair, which he knew to be a method of calming people whenever they had a nightmare. "Shh…it's ok, Briana-chan, Kira isn't going to kill me."

"Promise?" She muttered, opening her eyes just a little bit, though she was still obviously asleep.

"I promise."

**Ah, fluff. How I love you! At the appropriate times, anyway. I am not responsible for anyone who cuts of their hand if they try the knife game. Briana is a skilled professional at this, which is why she was allowed. **


	21. Chapter 21 Bring It (Snakes on a Plane)

**Chapter 21 Bring It (Snakes on a Plane)**

"Ryuzaki!" I glomped L from behind and squeezed him. It was the day before Light lost his memories. "I've been in this apartment for Lord knows how long and I'm bored. I want to go out." I begged and slid into the seat on the couch beside him. L sighed.

"Briana-chan knows I must watch Light-kun and Misa Amane at all times to make sure they are not Kira." It was only a week into Light's imprisonment and I knew nothing important would happen until next week when he loses his memories.

"You're going to wear yourself completely down if you don't take a break once in a while." I reasoned with him. "Relaxation is proven to help improve performance in work. And you only talk to Light after at least 5 hours have past. He'll never know you were gone." Smiling, I placed my chin on L's left shoulder and nuzzled him. I was going stir-crazy, for goodness sake! I can't be blamed for my actions!

"Would Briana-chan please stop doing that?" L asked. I frowned and leaned away. Was that a slight blush I saw? "Can't Briana-chan take Matsuda-san?"

"No. Ether you come, or I replace all your sugar with salt." His eyes widened when I threatened his precious sugar.

"Fine."

**4 hours later********************************************* **********

"Yay! That was so much fun!" I giggled as I spun around in circles. Yes, I had somehow gotten sugar high. L was carrying multipule bags, not that I couldn't carry them myself, but because I thought it was amusing. We had done some shopping, and then I took L to go see a new detective movie where he figured out who the culprit was in the first 20 minutes. Over all a good day.

The speakers in the mall they were at suddenly turned on and started playing a rather familiar song. I smirked and decided to sing along. It wasn't like anyone would recognize me; my disguise for the day was a blonde, bob-cut wig with bright blue contacts, making my eyes purple.

_Times are strange  
We've got a free upgrade  
For snakes on a plane  
Fuck 'em, I don't care  
Pop the cheap champagne  
We're going down in flames, hey!_

_Oh! I'm ready for it  
Come on, bring it!  
Oh! I'm ready for it  
Come on, bring it!  
Oh! I'm ready for it  
Come on, bring it!  
Oh! I'm ready for it  
Come on, bring it!_

_So kiss me goodbye  
Honey, I'm gonna make it out alive  
So kiss me goodbye  
I can see the venom in your eyes  
Goodbye_

It's time to fly  
Tonight the sky's alive  
With lizards serpentine  
Lounging in their suits and ties  
Watch the whore's parade  
For the price of fame, hey

Oh! I'm ready for it  
Come on, bring it!  
Oh! I'm ready for it  
Come on, bring it!  
Oh! I'm ready for it  
Come on, bring it!  
Oh! I'm ready for it  
Come on, bring it!

So kiss me goodbye  
Honey, I'm gonna make it out alive  
So kiss me goodbye  
I can see the venom in your eyes

So kiss me goodbye  
Honey, I'm gonna make it out alive  
So kiss me goodbye  
I can see the venom in your eyes  
Goodbye

Ladies and gentlemen,  
These snakes is slitherin'  
With dollar signs in the eyes  
With tongues so reptilians  
This industry's venomous  
With cold-blooded sentiments  
No need for nervousness  
It's just a little turbulence

So kiss me goodbye  
Honey, I'm gonna make it out alive  
So kiss me goodbye  
I can see the venom in your eyes

So kiss me goodbye  
Honey, I'm gonna make it out alive  
So kiss me goodbye  
I can see the venom in your eyes  
Goodbye

Oh! I'm ready for it  
Come on, bring it!  
Oh! I'm ready for it  
Come on, bring it!  
Oh! I'm ready for it  
Come on, bring it!  
Oh! I'm ready for it  
Come on, bring it!

"Has Briana-chan been thinking about who her new manager should be?" L asked me as we entered his limo, driven by Watari. Watari seemed very amused by the fact that we spent the day together.

"Yeah… I still have a few weeks left to choose another one, but none of them seemed as good as Tous…" A small tear left my eye as I thought of my good friend and manager. Why Beyond had killed him was something I would probably never know for sure. Most likely theory was that he wanted to piss me off.

We left the car and entered the hotel. The ride up to the room L had rented was quiet, yet not uncomfortable. As we went into the apartment, I noticed that the screens for viewing Misa and Light were on for the task force and that Ryuk wasn't in Light's cell. So there was a likely hood that he was… When I went through the kitchen, I snagged an apple from the fruit bowl on the counter and arrived at my room.

There Ryuk was, twisted in a weird position from apple withdrawal. "Hello, Ryuk." I said casually and tossed the apple in my hand.

Ryuk whimpered at my teasing. "Briana~! Please give me an apple! I haven't one in a whole week and the withdrawal symptoms are horrible!" He then turned upside down to prove his point.

"Of course I'll give you an apple." I said in a sickly-sweet tone and waved the fruit in front of his face before pulling it back. "But you have to give me something first."

"Just tell me what you want, please!" Ryuk begged, desperate for the round, red produce.

"All right, then. What I need is very important for my plans; in fact, you could say that my whole plan revolves around it. And, if you tell Light what I ask for, I guaranty to end your fun with him permanently. Got it?" Ryuk nodded several times. "Good. What I want…

…Is a Death Eraser."

**Ok, I have a little challenge for all you readers. If this story gets 200+ reviews and 100 favorites, then I will write a little intermission story in between Serial Killer's Daughter and its sequel (whose name hasn't been decided yet.). Think you can do it?**


	22. Chapter 22 Psycho

**Chapter 22 Psycho**

"L…" I glared at the panda-eyed detective in front of me. "I'm going to kill you."

Now, you might be wondering why I'm threating a certain insomniac after I swore to keep him alive. Well, a certain event happened after Light and Misa were released from confinement that made me… angry to say the least. It wasn't that he assigned Matsuda to be both mine and Misa's manager. I could handle that fine.

But, for the love of all that's good, did he have to handcuff me to Misa!?

"I see no reason for Briana-chan to kill me." L stated as he removed the handcuff from my wrist. Light and Misa were to come into the hotel room any minute, and, since Light was going to be handcuffed to L, I needed someone with me 24-7 to keep Kira away from me. On the plus side for Ryuzaki, he now had someone who can keep an eye on Misa. "It is inappropriate for a woman to be handcuffed to two men. And it would cancel out the original purpose of why we were chained together; to keep you away from Kira."

"Ryuzaki, since we have proved Light's innocence, could you stop implying that he is Kira-" Matsuda was cut off as I threw a cupcake at him. The small, pink pastry hit him in the face.

"This isn't your fight, Matsuda-san." I smiled sweetly at him. "Enjoy your cupcake!" Turning back to L, I gave him my serial killer glare, known for making grown men tremble in fear. He slightly flinched. "By the time we catch Kira, ether she'll be dead, or I will."

"Well, if she kills you, we can charge her for being the second Kira."

"And if I kill her?"

"Plead insanity."

"Ha-ha, Ryuzaki. Very funny." I dead panned. "But you own me for this. And I know exactly what I want."

L looked at me curiously. "And what would Briana-chan want?"

"I want my own initial." I whispered, so no one would hear us, and leaned close to his ear. "Beyond told me about Whammy's. I don't want to be one of your successors, just some recognition. Like being a known acquaintance of L."

"Briana-chan wants to be a detective?"

"Well, yeah. Do you really think I want to be a performer forever? Life is too short to just have one career for your entire life."

"I'll consider it." L said as Light and Misa came into the room. Light smiled as soon as he saw me, but I turned my head away so I didn't see. There was no need to fall in love with him again when he was going regain his memories later. L went over to Light and handcuffed himself to the other. Then, he took Misa's hand and handcuffed her to me.

"Are you sure this is necessary, Ryuzaki?" Light asked, holding up the chain that connected them.

"This is as difficult for me as it is for you." L replied.

"I agree with that statement." I tossed a look of contempt at my new 'friend.'

"So, this is what you meant by being together 24-7. Looking at you, I never would have guessed. Are you on that side of the fence, Ryuzaki?" I swallowed my laughter at L's face.

"I told you, I'm not doing this because I want to, ok? Besides, since you're chained to Briana-chan, wouldn't that imply that you are on 'that side of the fence?'?"

"No, because we didn't do this voluntarily. And her name is Ana-chan, not Briana." Misa said in her annoying voice. "Light belongs to me! I don't want to share him with you! If you two are with us all the time, how are we going to go on dates!?"

"Easy, we just tag along. And my real name is Briana, Amane-san. Ana Thames is just a stage name." I monotoned before sitting down at the table with the rest of the task force. Thankfully the chain was long enough for me to do that.

"NO WAY! Are you telling me we have to kiss in front of you and stuff!?" I tuned Misa out in favor of my own thoughts.

'Everything is going smoothly in my plan… Though I didn't count on getting handcuffed to Misa, of all people, I'm sure there is a way to twist it to my advantage. Perhaps by making myself a friend that she believes she can't live without…' I was snapped out of my thoughts as Misa started to hit Light, not doing any damage at all. "God, kill me now." I groaned. The task force shot me looks of sympathy.

"Would you cut it out with all this dating and Misa-Misa talk already!?" Aiwaza yelled at them. "This is the Kira investigation! Stop messing around!"

"Sorry about that, Aiwaza." Matsuda said meekly.

"No, it's all right. I just figured out what the problem is." He started walking towards Misa. "Misa Amane, it's time to go to your room." Protesting, Misa was pushed into our room while I was pulled behind her. Aiwaza slammed the door on her right before I was in the room, causing the chain to be stuck in the crack. I calmly opened the door, pushed Misa away from the entry way as she tried to escape and sat down on one of the beds that were in the spacious room.

"So…" Misa said, trying to start a conversation. "Do you have any new songs coming out?"

"One, at the moment. I think Matsuda wants me to do a Halloween album." I made a face at the thought of doing something so cheesy.

"A new song! Can I hear it!?" She asked.

"Sure…" Deciding to sing without music, the worlds slipped from my mouth.

_Maybe I'm the one  
Maybe I'm the one  
who is the schizophrenic psycho (yeah)_

_Maybe I'm the one  
Maybe I'm the one  
who is the schizophrenic psycho (yeah)_

_She lays down on the fresh lawn  
She can make everything magical  
But she tied one on big time  
And it makes me wanna rewind  
To back in the days when we were young  
When everything was like a loaded gun  
Ready to go off at any minute  
And you know we're gonna win again (yeah)_

_Maybe I'm the one  
Maybe I'm the one  
who is the schizophrenic psycho (yeah)  
Maybe I'm the one  
Maybe I'm the one  
who is the paranoid flake-o_

_She lays down on the sidewalk  
Never very analytical  
She is something simply beautiful  
Re-appear when you feel magical  
To back in the days when we were young  
When everything was like a loaded gun  
Ready to go off at any minute  
Yeah you know we're gonna win again_

_Maybe I'm the one  
Maybe I'm the one  
who is the schizophrenic psycho (yeah)  
Maybe I'm the one  
Maybe I'm the one  
who is the paranoid flake-o_

_You're the one, You're the one who is the schizophrenic psycho_

_You're the one, You're the one who is the schizophrenic psycho_

_You're the one, You're the one who is the schizophrenic psycho_

_Back in the days when we were young  
When everything was like a loaded gun  
Ready to go off at any minute  
And you know we're gonna win again_

_Maybe I'm the one  
Maybe I'm the one  
who is the schizophrenic psycho (yeah)  
Maybe I'm the one  
Maybe I'm the one  
who is the paranoid flake-o_

_You're the one  
You're the one who is the schizophrenic psycho [yeah]_

_You're the one  
You're the one who is the schizophrenic psycho [yeah]_

_You're the one  
You're the one who is the schizophrenic psycho [yeah]_

_Schizophrenic psycho YEAH!_

Misa was staring at me with wide eyes. "Wow, Briana-chan… that was something else."

I shrugged. "Yeah, I guess. You want to try and write a song together?" I was trying hard not to kill her, I really was. But I swear to God, if she tries to write a song about how wonderful 'her Light-kun' is, I will kill her. I don't care if it would mess up my plans.

**:D This story is fun to write. Remember: 200 reviews and 100 favorites. **

**I find it interesting that no one asked why Bring it was playing in a mall. It is a very inappropriate song. **


	23. Chapter 23 Don't Underestimate a Girl

**Chapter 23 **

"Misa, is this completely necessary?" I asked through gritted teeth, my displeasure obvious to anyone who could see it. Except Misa, apparently. "The guys are just coming up to hang out. It's not anything major."

"But it is, Ana-chan!" She squealed as she ran a gel-covered hand through my hair. Misa was the only one who didn't know my 'real' name, Briana Thomas, and I made sure the other's kept it that way. "It will be like a double date; me with my Light-kun and you with Ryuzaki!"

I paled. "Misa, it is very unlikely that Ryuzaki and I will ever date each other." Blake, my dog, then decided to make his presence known and knocked Misa over to jump into my lap. "Down, you stupid mutt!" I laughed and, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Misa's nose crinkle up. 'Oh, no, please don't start another rant…'

The sound of a door opening saved me from Misa. "Liiiiight!" she squealed, sounding a lot like a pig. L and Light entered the main sitting area, but stopped dead when they saw me.

"Misa got to me." I said as an explanation. They both nodded as I stood, fully taking my outfit. It was a dress the blonde wonder had forced me into. The skirt only came to mid-thigh standing up and it was strapless. With it being mostly black with red, flowery designs, I felt like a gothic Lolita doll. My hair was gelled into a wind-swept look and she had given me red-hot lipstick, which was somehow the same color of my eyes. "Shall we sit?" I asked them, tried of their gawking. We sat in awkward silence in the living room area for a few minutes until I spoke to Misa. "Hey, Misa. Why don't you sing that song I wrote for you? I think Light would love to hear it."

"Of course!" She squealed again. "Light this is a song that Ana wrote for me for a woman empowerment convention coming up!" Misa turned on the music to her boom box and smiled prettily before she started.

It takes a girl to understand  
Just how to win  
She knows... She can  
I think it's clear  
Who wears the pants  
What boy... could stand... a chance

She makes it look easy  
In control completely  
She'll get the best of you... every single... time  
Thought by now you'd realize you should

Never underestimate a girl  
Gets anything she wants  
She's never gonna stop  
(You know it... we know it)  
Never underestimate a girl  
She's always got a plan  
The world is in her hands

She got the lipstick  
Puts it together  
Boys have it good  
But girls got it better... (watch out)  
Your secretary might  
End up your boss  
Whether you... really like it or not

She makes it look easy  
In control completely  
She'll get the best of you... every single... time  
That's right... no no no no you should

Never underestimate a girl  
Gets anything she wants  
She's never gonna stop  
(You know it... we know it)  
Never underestimate a girl  
She's always got a plan  
The world is in her hands

She might be the president  
Make all the rules  
Don't try to win the game  
You're only gonna lose  
Now girls you know we got it  
Got it goin on  
We've been tryin to tell them all along  
Listen up guys  
Take a little sound advice  
Uhh dah dah dah duh

Never underestimate a girl  
Gets anything she wants  
She's never gonna stop  
(You know it... we know it)  
Never underestimate a girl  
She's always got a plan  
The world is in her hands

Never underestimate a girl  
Gets anything she wants  
She's never gonna stop  
(You know it... we know it)  
Never underestimate a girl  
She's always got a plan  
The world is in her hands

"Yay." L said unenthusiastically as Light and I clapped politely. There were a few more moments of silence until Misa couldn't take it anymore.

"Man, this is got to be the lamest date I've ever been on." Misa said with a bored look.

"No, no, no. Please just pretend Ana-chan and I are not even here, OK? By the way, are you going to eat that piece of cake?" L asked.

"Yes, I am." I said, but was ignored.

"Cakes will make you fat. I'm not gonna eat any." Misa said.

"Actually, you don't gain any weight as long as you burn calories by using your brain." L explained with an innocent expression.

"So now you're calling me stupid?" Misa asked.

While Misa started trying to win her argument with L, I stole her piece of cake. 'Hmm… it's good, but would be less dry with jam… Speaking of jam, I wonder how Dad is doing. Knowing him, he will most likely do something extremely dramatic to remind us all of his existence. I wonder… Dad is the original owner of the Death note we have. Then he died, got consumed by his human soul, whatever. Since I never touched the Note after he died, mostly because there was no particular reason to do so, then all evidence points to Beyond being the current owner. That's a relief.'

"Ryuzaki, what's wrong with you? I thought moving here was supposed to help us to catch Kira. But since we've been here, you don't seem all that motivated to me." Light said, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Not motivated? You're right. Actually, I'm depressed." L said.

"Depressed? What for?" I asked worriedly, playing my part as a worried friend.

"Well, all this time I thought Light was Kira in my entire case. I guess I just can't get past the fact that my deduction was wrong. Although having said that, I'm still suspicious of you. That's why we're wearing these handcuffs, Light-kun. And we also know that Kira can control people's actions. This means, it is highly likely that Kira was controlling your actions so that I would suspect you. If I assume both you and Misa were being controlled by him, then everything we'd observed so far makes a lot more sense to me." L said.

"If that's what you think, then that means Misa and I were both Kira during the time we were being controlled, right?" Light asked, confirming whether he was correct.

"Yes. I don't think I couldn't have been wrong about that. The two of you are Kira." L said.

"If what I'm thinking is correct, sometime during both of your confinements, you stopped being Kira. I personally don't think it is coincidence that as soon as you were imprisoned, all the killings stopped. Until then, everything pointed to them being Kira. But after two weeks, criminals actually began dying again. Based on that evidence, it means Kira's power passes between people." L explained.

"That's an interesting idea. But if it's true, it'll be nearly impossible for us to catch Kira." Light said.

"Yes. That's why I'm overwhelmed. Even if we catch someone under his control, they are likely to lose their powers and any memory of their crimes. So in the end pursuing them becomes futile." L explains.

"But at this point we have no way of knowing if that's the case. Cheer up, would you?" Light said.

"Cheer up? No. I'm sorry I can't. It's probably better if I just stop trying so hard. By chasing Kira so desperately, we would just be putting our lives at risk for nothing. Yes, it's just a waste of time." L said.

"Ryuzaki…" Light said in a very threating tone of voice. I slowly scooted back into the couch cushions to safely watch this next part.

"Hmm?" L replied, turning his head just as Light's fist collided with his face. The force of the impact sent them flying across the room. Blake started barking wildly, almost morphing into hell hound mode, but I stroked my hand down his back so he'd calm down. Last thing I need to do was explain why my dog could grow fangs, claws and another set of eyes.

"You know that really hurt." L said.

"That's enough! You don't feel like doing anything just because your genius deduction was wrong and I'm not Kira?" Light said angrily.

"Hmm, fine. Perhaps I phrased that in the wrong way. It would be pointless for us to make a move until we have more to go on, so we shouldn't even bother." L explained.

"If we don't chase Kira, he'll never be caught! Is that what you want? If you're just going to give up, then why did you involve all those innocent people? Why did you trap Ana away from the world for months! More importantly, what was the point in putting Misa and me behind bars!?" Light asked.

"I understand. But still, whatever the reason...an eye for an eye, my friend." L said kicking Light in the face. Light fell over and L ended up being pulled along with him.

"It's not my deduction that was wrong. That fact is, I can say that Light Yagami is Kira and Misa Amane is the second Kira. But it won't be enough to solve the case. And that's why I'm a little depressed. Is that so unreasonable?" L asked.

"Yes. Yes, it is. Beside you said here yourself. It is as if you won't be satisfied unless I am Kira." Light said.

"...I won't be satisfied unless you're Kira. Well there may be some truth to that. In fact now that you mentioned it, you're right. I think I wanted you to be Kira." L said. Once again Light punched L in the face.

"As I said before, an eye for an eye. I'm a lot stronger than I look, you know." L said kicking Light in the face.

Just before the moment I knew the phone was going to ring, I quickly grabbed the chain of their handcuffs, which was flying around, and threw it up into the ceiling fan **(Was there no ceiling fan? Oh, well, there is now.)**. This effectively stopped both genii by hoisting their hands up and caused both to look at me for an explanation. However, they would have to wait since I was on the phone with Matsuda.

"Misa, you got number 1 in 'Eighteen' magazine's reader popularity poll." I told the blonde, and then continued to listen to Matsu. "And we both got lead roles in a movie with Hideki Ryuga. You are the protagonist and I'm the antagonist. And apparently, there is a ton of fan mail downstairs for the both of us. Matsuda-san swears it's been scanned for bombs and such, so it should be safe to open." I hung up the phone and turned to the two males I had captured. Unsurprisingly, the fan was still running, making Light and L have to walk in circles to keep from destroying the device, which made them look like the ponies little kids ride at carnivals that are led around a track.

"Now." I said very calmly. "Do you two want to behave and have me untangle your chain, or do you want to continue to fight and have Misa and myself leave you there for hours?"

"Watari would get us out." L said confidently.

"Not if I barricade the door." I smirked. I love playing with people and winning. "So, ether freedom or entrapment."

Both looked at each other and sighed. "Freedom." They said at the same time.

"Good boys." I turned off the ceiling fan and, in a few moments, they were free. Well, as free as two boys could be while being handcuffed to each other. "Now, since that little matter was cleared up, Misa and I need to be escorted down to the Ops center so we can open our mail. Will you both be kind enough to let us out?" Both nodded, and, after I told Blake to stay in the room (Aiwaza was allergic to dogs.), the four of us were walking down the hallways and were soon in the main room with everyone else.

After opening a mildly impressive pile of fan mail, there were only two things left. I picked up the first one, a small envelope from…England. With slightly trembling fingers, I opened the letter. This is what it said:

_Dear 'Ana Thames,'_

_ It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance. Ryuzaki has informed me of your desire to be one of the letters and, after hearing his recommendations and seeing proof of your skills, I have to say that I agree that you are to become one of the team. Because of the infamy of your father, you will not go under the letter 'B', nor are you to willingly inform the other letters who do not already know of your relationship to him. Don't worry; the others will not think low of you for doing this, since they themselves have secrets to keep. It is mostly because of bad press._

_ Because Ryuzaki and I have noticed that your skills revolve around manipulating and tricking others, along with amazing deductive abilities, we have dubbed you with the letter 'G', and your alias is 'Gamemaster.' However, your life as Ana Thames will have to end. I'm afraid you'll have to fake your death._

_ All the other letters have been informed of your presence, along with all children in Whammy's. You will soon receive a laptop containing all contact information to the others, and it will also be unhackable._

_ I wish you luck, G._

_ R._

My smile was so large, it could tear my face in haft. I leapt up from my chair and ran across the room to L. When I reached him, I softly kissed his cheek, light enough for him not to freak out about being touched. The small smile he gave me let me know that he knew why I'd kissed him (or so I thought). I ignored Light's glaring and returned to my table to open the last of the mail, a taped up shoe box. Slicing through the tape, I looked inside the box, only to close it immediately and pinch the bridge of my nose. "Ryuzaki? Could you come over here for a moment?"

"Hmm?" L appeared behind me. "What is wrong, Ana-chan?"

"Do you remember how the arm of Backyard Bottomslash was never recovered in the LABB Murder Cases?" I opened the box to show him what was in it.

Inside were the bones of a human arm, discolored, with the words, 'See you soon, Strawberry' carved into the bone. "I think I found it." I deadpanned.

**Oh, B. You never stop making me giggle.**


	24. Chapter 24 Monochrome no Kiss

**Chapter 24 Monochrome No Kiss**

"You're such a pathetic little weakling." I snarled at Misa, who was crying and trembling as I leaned over her. My talons flitted over her hair for a moment before pulling it, making her teary gaze clash with my glowing-red one. "A baby girl, crying because she got beat up by a bully. Tell me, why would he want you-a silly angel who doesn't know her place- when he could have me, a demon who has everything you don't?" I raised my hand to slap her. "Why don't you just die!" My eyes flared as my hand started to come down…

"CUT!" The director yelled. A flurry of activity started up as everyone took a momentary break. "Ana, dear!" the director ran up to me and took my hands in his. "Sweetie, you did wonderful! Absolutely thrilling! For a moment, I thought you really hated Misa!"

"Thank you for the compliment." I smiled nervously. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Misa glaring at me. Outwardly ignoring her, I shuddered. For the past few days, she's been glaring at me and not talking to me, which is hard to do since we were handcuffed to each other and have the same manager. Speaking of Matsuda, where is he…?

Before I could go look for him to keep him from doing something stupid, Misa latched onto my arm. "Can Misa Misa speak with you, please?" Giving me no time to reply, she dug her nails into my bare arm and dragged me away. Once we were away from the crowd of movie people, but still in earshot, Misa turned to face me with a pouty glare. "Misa Misa knows what Ana-chan is doing." She accused.

"And what am I doing?"

"You're trying to steal my Light away!" She screamed, causing all eyes to turn our way. "Ever since you broke up with him, he's become obsessed! He doesn't talk to me, or even look at me! He only has eyes for you!"

"And this is my fault, how?"

"Because you made him love you!" she howled.

"I did no such thing." I snarled, causing my eyes to flare to their demonic hue. "Light chose to love me. When I broke it off with him, he chose to keep loving me. I don't feel the same any more. I know he's in a relationship with you. And I. Don't. Care. I. Don't give. A shit. So, pull up your damn big girl panties and actually talk to your boyfriend about the fact that he likes another woman!"

I walked away, pissed. Misa tried to go after me, whether to rant more or apologize, I didn't know or care, but got dragged away for her next scene. And then my phone rang. "What!?" I snarled, busy trying to find Matsuda.

"Who put you in such a foul mood?" Light replied.

"Your preppy girlfriend. What the hell do you want, Yagami?" I snapped.

"We've determined that Kira is part of Yotsuba; Matsuda went there to confront them."

"He got caught, didn't he?" I deadpanned and took Light's silence as a yes. "Well, shit. Yo, orderly!" I pointed to one of the people who hung around to help movie stars. "Tell Misa Misa to call her boyfriend and that it's an emergency as soon as the director yells cut." I started to walk towards the Yotsuba building. "Light. Keep calling Misa. Tell her whatever plan Ryuzaki comes up with. I'm going to try and get Matsuda out of there."

**L's PoV ************************************************** *******

"What did Briana-chan say?" he asked as he kept his eyes on the screen before him. He knew that Misa and Briana were not with Matsuda, and he was in trouble, so L was to proceed very carefully-

"She says that she's going to try and get him out and hung up on me. I'm going to try and talk her out of it." Light replied, already dialing. "Damn it! She's not answering."

"Keep trying Misa. Things are not looking good. Matsuda, Briana… you idiots." L glared heavily at the screens that showed him the inside of Yotsuba.

Even to L, Briana Thomas was an enigma. She never spoke of anything before that day she arrived in Japan, not even mentioning the time she spent alone with her father. Even Light, who was supposed to know her best since he _dated_ her—a fact that made L want to scowl, a new feeling for him—didn't know much about her. The things he did know didn't really up to anything, since they were just straight facts. She believes in God, yet isn't accepted by the Church, she could see the name and death date of almost every living person, could sing well enough to make her famous, but wanted to be more than that, enough to risk her life by becoming a Letter. She let emotions cloud her judgment, doing seemingly impulsive things, yet made it seem like it was all a part of some grand master plan. She was bossy, temperamental, got bored easily and, at some moments, was as insane as her father.

He knew everything, yet nothing, about her. How infuriating.

"Matsu? Matsu?" Briana poked her head in through the door, which had been left open. "Hey, have you seen my manager—Matsu! There you are!" She stepped into the room, allowing the task force to see her outfit for the first time. "I've been looking everywhere for you! Misa is going nuts since you're not around!"

The Chief's jaw dropped, Light made a sound like he was chocking, and L's eyes widened significantly when they saw Briana's outfit. She was barely wearing anything, just a short, petticoat-like skirt, which was bright red, and a black shirt with one shoulder and stopped right below her boobs. L was shocked that Briana would openly wear such clothing, and, apparently, Matsuda thought so too. "Ana-chan!? What are you doing here? And what are you wearing?"

"As I said, Misa started going into a hissy fit because she needed you for some reason. She made me go look for you before I could change out of my movie clothes." She shrugged, seemingly indifferent, but L could see the nervousness in her shoulders. 'She shouldn't be too worried; that was actually a good excuse, and believable as well.'

"Well, Ana-chan, I'm in the middle of a sales pitch."

"Okay, I'll just stay in the shadows then. Just for the record, though Misa is perky as all get out, she's a great model and actress, perfect for all occasions." With that, Briana leaned against the wall and let Matsuda talk.

L was enraged at the whole situation, not that you could see that, especially when he caught one of the Yotsuba members-Hugachi—staring lustfully at Briana. The only amusing part was when Light noticed where Hugachi was staring and started ranting about how 'Briana's chastity was being defiled by that pedophile's eyes.' When Misa finally arrived, L noticed that she kept glaring at Briana.

"Oh! Misa Misa will call a bunch of girls from the agency and host a party! It would be great!" Misa squealed.

"Sounds like fun." Briana commented for the first time since Misa entered the room. "I would be happy to provide live entertainment. All my gigs for today are over, anyway."

L's grip on his teacup tightened. Briana had a clear and obvious chance to get out of the line of danger, yet she chose to ignore it. What reason could she have to stay there? He watched as Briana looked straight at the vent where the camera was hidden and pointedly stared at it before fluttering her eyes, making L's heart stutter.

'She's using her eyes!' L realized as he watched the room empty. 'When Light was a Kira suspect, his death date was missing. She must assume that if Light was Kira, and had no death date, then if a Yotsuba member has no death date, then HE is Kira!' L gave a small smile as Briana turned back into the room and winked. 'That's my girl.'

'Hold on. My girl?'

**Time Skip and Briana's PoV ******************************************

I watched the Yotsuba members out of the corners of my eyes as I set up my equipment. Fortunately, I was able to change, so I looked less like a demonic prostitute and more like myself in slightly baggy jeans and red jacket. Internally grimacing, I watched as Misa settled herself on Hugaci's lap. When Matsuda left for the bathroom, I decided that now was a good time to start and be a distraction.

"Alright everyone," I spoke into the crowd as I settled onto my stool with my guitar. "You're in for a treat tonight; this is one of my most resent songs that hasn't even been recorded yet. 1, 2, 3, 4." My fingers flew across the strings as I started one of the best theme songs ever.

_I close my eyes, the touch of your fingers__  
Through monochrome the memory lingers  
Into your hands I'm resting the pain inside me_

I clear my mind, of this unforgiveness.  
All of my scars, and all its traces  
You and me, I see_  
A dream of blind destiny_

And it's into your arms I'm melting_  
And it's the first time I've ever felt like this  
__You are the hand that's dealt me__  
The tempter sealing my fate  
__With a kiss___

And in a flash, the stars align  
_I search beyond the words, wanting a sign  
__But lost inside your eyes  
__Lies become clearer to see  
__They tell a different story  
__So take the reins and don't let go  
__I want this pain to scar deep, for I know  
All our past receives healing, with memories concealing,  
We cry to the light of the moon._

This night's become a wonderful haven  
And in my heart, it's what I've craven.  
Addicted to this sea.  
I've even lost the need to breathe.

And it's out of my life, you're fading.  
And it's the warmth of your arms I still desire.  
Stuck all alone, I'm praying  
to never share my one kiss with a liar.

_And in the dark, I'm left alone.  
My heart inside is losing every tone.  
And spotting all your lies,  
Wise of this path to be free  
I'm writing a new story  
I fall asleep to tainted dreams  
I know that there is more to all that seems  
Wanting all my desires to never retire,  
I live by the light of the moon._

And it's straight to the sky, I'm flying  
And it's the knowledge that you will not be there  
Struggling through, I'm trying  
To find my own escape out of this snare.

And in a flash, the stars align_  
I search beyond the words, still wanting a sign  
But lost inside your eyes  
Lies become clearer to see__  
They tell a different story  
So take the reins and don't let go  
I want this pain to scar deep, for I know  
In spite of every sign crying this night to be true__  
The sun will rise without you___

So here's another kiss_  
To tainted bliss  
A toast to empty promise  
With virtue pretending love as our ending  
We fall by the light of the moon_

"Hey, everybody!" Matsuda stumbled into the room as I finished, pretending to drunk. "It's the Matsu show!" He stumbled out to the balcony. He somehow managed to stand on the railing while still appearing uncoordinated, which was a feat unto itself.

"Get down from there, you drunken idiot!" Someone yelled. "You're going to fall!"

"No, no, I've done this a thousand times—" At that moment, Matsuda slipped, Misa and the models screamed, the men gasped, and I screamed his nickname. We watched in horror as he slipped over the side, a dull thud and Wedy's scream sounding seconds later.

"Oh, my God!" Misa screamed as everyone rushed out to see 'his' body spread-eagled on the concrete. "You guys get out of here." She told the Yotsuba members. "It would be bad if the executives of Yotsuba were seen here. We don't want you to get fired, so go!"

"I'll go down to the hospital and claim his body, since he has no family in the area." I said tearfully before racing out of the room and down the stairs as fast as I could, as if trying to reach the ambulance in time. In reality, I ran down to the underground basement, and, winded from the sprint, started my motorcycle to get back to headquarters. 'Oh, look, a traffic jam.' I mussed before driving on the sidewalk.

When I drove into HQ's secret garage, L, Light, and Alber were already exiting the ambulance. "Aww! I was hoping to get here before you!" I called out as I turned off my bike.

"I take it that Briana-chan broke several more traffic laws on her way here?" I simply smiled, knowing that the answer should be obvious by now. "Very well. Do you know how lucky you are? If you had walked into that room moments before, we'd have to have faked your death as well."

"There is no such thing as luck, L. Haven't you realized that?" I chuckled. "And since you are most likely dying to know, the only person without a date in that room was Hugachi."

"That is very valuable information, but you still should have been more careful—"

"L." I said plainly, stopping him mid-speech. "I'm going to save you from the lecture, because it's just going to go in one ear and come out the other. I don't regret what I did. It could have saved Matsuda's life, or just been an unnecessary risk, I don't know. But I do regret that I seemed to have made you worried. Now, hush." I bopped him on the nose. "We have other things to worry about, like catching Kira."

With that, I ran to catch up with the others. "Alber! Can I talk to you and Wedy for a couple of minutes!?"

**At last… I hate typing. I still need more reviews and favorites to make the second part of this story. FEED ME REVIEWS! VERY ADDICTIVE!... please?**


End file.
